


Лонг Бич

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Колледж АУ, америка - Freeform, любовный треугольник, романс
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: История в которой Тендо с Цукишимой лучшие друзья и живут в районе Лонг Бич, южной Калифорнии. У них похожие проблемы, но разные способы их решения.Куроо и Бокуто гоняют на мотоциклах, Ойкава собирает лучшие вечеринки, Куними избегает проблем с законом, а Мацукава играет в футбол.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tendou Satori, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	1. К западу от рая

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarizZa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/gifts).

> Посвящаю Карице, Хоме, Сигме и всем неравнодушным
> 
> Иллюстрация от [@LawSleepwalker](https://twitter.com/LawSleepwalker/status/1130982688003952641) и от [@chegosaur](https://twitter.com/chegosaur/status/1265600730393608192)

Лонг Бич ― вечно теплый рай, состоящий из стройных цветных домиков вдоль побережья, нефтяных магнатов, высоких пальм и вечно дымящих химикатами фабрик. Он разный, местами довольно унылый, но в целом для жизни пригодный, на взгляд Тендо. Больше благодаря климату, конечно, да и дом его родителей находится далеко за городской чертой.

Еще из плюсов ― колледж рядом, пляж рядом.

Из минусов… процент азиатского населения города едва ли дотягивает до тринадцати, но целых два из этой злополучной чертовой дюжины сосредоточены в их округе. Это значило, что половина класса ― американцы японского и китайского происхождения, и все было бы в порядке, если бы не мечты некогда десятилетнего Тендо после переезда пожить в американской Америке. Из минусов это все.

Тендо бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, но вместо машин его внимание притягивает собственная растрепанная ветром прическа. Он вздыхает, смотрит на скромные с виду часы, и съезжает к обочине, паркуясь у большого двухэтажного дома.

Он роется в бардачке в поисках кепки или геля для волос, пока не слышит звук колес скейтборда по асфальту.

― Ты в курсе, что мы опаздываем? ― спрашивает Тендо, отрываясь от поисков и встречается взглядом с Цукишимой, который тормозит, ловко наступает на задник деки и перехватывает борд.

― Ты, видимо, не знаешь, но занятие перенесли на час, ― Цукишима открывает дверцу соседнего с водительским места, и садится, устраивая борд между ног.

― Что? В смысле, перенесли? ― от досады хочется взвыть, ведь он мог нормально позавтракать и уложить волосы.

― Почему ты не проверил чат?

― Да потому что думал, что опаздываю!

Цукишима смеется. Он, в отличие от Тендо, всегда выглядит так, будто спит по семь-восемь часов в день, принимает молочные ванны и укладывает волосы сахарным сиропом. Черт, Тендо долго не верил, что эти кудри настоящие, пока не попробовал их лизнуть. На вкус волосы как волосы, без примесей горького лака, но все равно пришлось поплеваться и получить недельный бан в соцсетях. Кстати, о волосах.

― Одолжи кепку на сегодня, ― просит Тендо, вновь заводя мотор и выкручивая руль.

Боковым зрением замечает на себе взгляд Цукишимы и слышит тихий смешок.

― Нет. Тебе и так хорошо.

― Очень смешно, ― надувается от подкола Тендо и пытается одной рукой пригладить волосы.

― Ты похож на Рафа из Гостя.

― Лучше на него, чем на Куроо Тецуро.

Цукишима вновь усмехается, и Тендо сам не может сдержать улыбки.

― Ну дай.

― Нет.

― Сможешь порулить на обратной дороге.

Цукишима постукивает пальцами по борду, Тендо без лишнего взгляда понимает, как этот смышленый сукин сын просчитывает, что еще он мог бы выторговать.

― И завтра тоже, ― добавляет Тендо, и, на его счастье, Цукишима соглашается без лишних условий. ― Супер, ― он забирает протянутую кепку не отвлекаясь от дороги и натягивает ее козырьком назад, приглаживая волосы.

― На случай, если ты не знал, ― лениво тянет Цукишима, заставляя готовиться к очередной колкости, ― красное на красном смотрится так себе.

Тендо фыркает, бросая быстрый взгляд в зеркало. Все равно куда лучше.

― Это модный приговор от маэстро стиля? ― Теперь, когда кепка у него, Цукишимы можно не бояться. ― И вообще ты в курсе, что говоришь это человеку в розовом кабриолете?

Наступает очередь Цукишимы фыркать.

― Эта машина у тебя уже полгода, а ты все никак не можешь перестать говорить о ней.

― Потому что она крутая, а ты просто завидуешь. ― Тендо расплывается в довольной улыбке.

Он обожает свою машину. Он может говорить о ней часами. Он никогда в жизни не разбирался в механике, но ради этой ласточки ежедневно проводит по два-три часа за обучающими статьями и роликами на ютубе.

― Пф, конечно, ― иронично бросает Цукишима, но Тендо ведь знает, что экзамен по вождению ему сдавать лишь через месяц минимум. Наверняка дождаться не может.

И вообще, Тендо уверен, что Цукишима любит его машину. Никто, кроме него, не закрывает дверцы так бережно. И никогда не позволяет себе забираться с ногами на сиденье. Хотя, пожалуй, Цукишима просто аккуратный во всем, и автомобиль Тендо здесь не исключение.

Они выезжают на открытую трассу, и Тендо вжимает педаль в пол, набирая скорость. Цукишима ставит локоть на дверцу и вытягивает руку. Чувствует ветер. Тендо знает эту его привычку, да и спрашивать не надо, по Цукишиме видно, что он любит скорость. А еще ветер и воду. Сам Тендо купаться терпеть не может, а на океан смотреть только разве что с берега. Это необъятное таинственное чудовище пугает его до ужаса. А Цукишима всегда будто гладит поверхность, когда заходит в воду. Сколько раз Тендо пытался подшутить над его тактильностью или сентиментальностью, в ответ всегда получал недоумевающий взгляд.

Тендо поворачивает кнопку радио и старательно вслушивается в текст какой-то романтичной попсовой мелодии.

― Высади на пятой, ― бросает Цукишима.

― А не далековато? Ты не вспотеешь? ― интересуется Тендо.

― Уже вспотел.

― Это потому, что рядом со мной слишком горячо?

Цукишима давится смешком и улыбается, что безумно льстит Тендо. Когда они проезжают табличку «пять миль», Тендо сбавляет скорость и съезжает к обочине.

― Ну ты помнишь: если вдруг беда ― мне не звони, ― бросает он, пока Цукишима выбирается из авто, аккуратно закрывая дверь.

― Ты последний, кого я буду просить о помощи, ― искренне обещает Цукишима.

Тендо подмигивает ему и резко стартует с места, подглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, как Цукишима становится на борд и отталкивается левой ногой. Пять миль на скейте ― любят же некоторые испытания. Хотя дорога к колледжу пролегает через торговый центр, на парковке которого часто можно встретить байкеров, упомянутого Куроо Тецуро в том числе. Байкеров ― слово слишком крутое, Тендо бы назвал их клубом любителей мотоциклов. Или даже велоклубом.

Тендо заезжает в супермаркет и берет с собой пару сэндвичей, которые намеревается с удовольствием проглотить прямо на парковке колледжа.

Очередной день радует жарой и совершенно безоблачным небом. Тендо выбирается из машины, чтобы, не дай Бог, не накрошить на сиденье, и, опираясь бедрами о капот, разворачивает первый.

Запихнув в себя сразу половину сэндвича с сыром и ветчиной, он слышит приближающийся грохот динамиков вперемешку со смехом. Теперь весь колледж поставлен в известность: Король со свитой приехал. А Королем у них зовут Ойкаву. Тендо лично его короновал во время одного из матчей.

Воспоминания о футболе не из приятных. Тендо уже давно не в команде по целому ряду причин, начиная со слов тренера «ты никогда ничего не добьешься с таким телом» и заканчивая куда большей любовью Тендо к музыке, чем к спорту.

Но Король со своей свитой становятся ежедневным напоминанием Тендо о собственной бесполезности.

Он поспешно жует свой сэндвич, наблюдая, как Ойкава паркует красавицу хонду ― единственный, кроме кадиллака Тендо, кабриолет, на привычном месте, а свита — Мацукава, Ханамаки и Куними — перелазят через двери. Тендо бы им такое неуважение к машине не позволил.

Музыка стихает, а смех и шуточки ― нет. Они идут через парковку, как бойзбенды по сцене, только пафосного бита не хватает. Тендо начинает хихикать от собственных фантазий.

Ойкава, кажется, не замечает никого вокруг, в то время как Ханамаки тычет Мацукаву локтем под ребра и кивает как раз в сторону Тендо. Начинается.

Их компания не то чтобы является проблемой для Тендо. Ежедневные насмешки и высокомерные взгляды тоже не беспокоят. Ну не нашли хищники себе другую жертву ― ничего не поделаешь. Главное, чтобы руками не трогали, думает он. Тендо смотрит на Мацукаву совершенно бесстрашно и запихивает в рот остатки сэндвича.

Мацукава кривится, Ханамаки говорит ему что-то, и они смеются. Тендо лишь облизывает кончики пальцев и ищет в кармане салфетку.

Мацукава. Все дело в нем. Ойкава всегда слыл той еще заразой, но, по крайней мере, он не обладал хулиганскими замашками. Наоборот, отлично мог справиться с кем угодно, да и сейчас справляется. Вот только ему это не надо. А Мацукава… 

― Ты сегодня рановато на занятия, ― бросает ему Мацукава, проходя мимо, тон, как всегда, лениво-неприятный, ― неужели решил на тренировки вернуться?

― Он просто, как обычно, не прочел общий чат, ― усмехается Ханамаки.

― Он, между прочим, прочел общий чат, ― бесстыдно врет Тендо, дожевывая сэндвич. ― А может и на тренировку, что, не пустите?

Мацукава на ходу оборачивается и cмеряет его насмешливым взглядом.

― Собирать на розовый гроб для тебя потом неохота.

Тендо скалится в ответ, сверля его взглядом. Это правда, что его травмировали во время последней игры. И правда, что это стало официальной причиной для тренера вышвырнуть «слабака» из команды.

― Чем тебе розовый не угодил? ― игнорировать подначки не в стиле Тендо. Провоцировать на еще большие ― да пожалуйста.

― Вульгарщина. Не слышал о таком понятии? ― Мацукава заметно отстает от своей компании. Опять.

Он всегда такой. Типичный придурок из богатенькой семьи, прибился к такой же стайке умников и красавчиков футболистов, которым море по колено. Их мнение самое важное и самое ценное, потому все остальные должны их слушать и подчиняться.

― Это стиль, ― с напускным самодовольством говорит Тендо и поглаживает крыло своей машины. ― Я Элвис нашего поколения. Тебе-то уж точно не понять.

Мацукава хмыкает, полностью останавливаясь, и Тендо в очередной раз убеждается ― это личное. Возможно, Мацукаве просто нравится задирать людей. Но почему-то никого, кроме Тендо, для него в этом плане не существует.

Он хочет что-то еще сказать, кривит губы в усмешке, может, в этот самый момент суетливо подбирает слова пообиднее, внешне будучи спокойнее лесного пруда.

― Ты чего застрял, Маццун, опоздаем, ― зовет Ойкава уже от ворот стадиона.

Мацукава уходит, не говоря больше ни слова, и Тендо мысленно присваивает себе еще одно очко за ораторский раунд.

Тендо уже неторопливо доедает второй сэндвич, когда на парковке появляется Цукишима. Растрепанный, раскрасневшийся и очень красивый. Тендо сразу понимает: что-то случилось. Цукишима из того типа людей, которым идет злость. Раздраженные или в гневе они становятся привлекательнее, сами того совершенно не осознавая. И Цукишима сейчас если не зол, то раздражен как минимум. Что-то случилось.

Он катится на доске по асфальту уже не отталкиваясь. Чуть изменяет угол наклона тела и доска сама поворачивает к кадиллаку.

― Давай встречаться, ― выпаливает Тендо.

― Пошел в жопу, ― привычно бросает Цукишима, спрыгивая и подхватывая борд. Затем затихает и добавляет уже спокойнее: ― Так заметно, что я злюсь?

― Разве что баннер не светится. Горишь, как казино Лас-Вегаса в ночи.

Цукишима фыркает. Тендо уже давно высказал свои наблюдения про красоту злости. И то, как он падок на такие вещи. В ответ тогда получил беззлобное «чертов извращенец», но что он мог с собой поделать? Вот Ойкава например, вообще красавчик. Чем ему хуже, тем он красивее. Или Киеко. И Суга. Особенно Суга. Но Цукишима ― дело совершенно иной степени деликатности, потому Тендо склоняет голову на бок, заглядывая ему в лицо, и спрашивает:

― Что случилось? Скажи, что это Куроо. Пожалуйста, пусть будет Куроо.

Цукишима отворачивается, вытягивает у Тендо из бардачка банку Доктора Пеппера и вливает в себя почти половину.

― Я понял, ― догадывается Тендо. ― Это не Куроо. Это его отсутствие. Его не было на пятой миле?

Цукишима хмыкает.

― Как будто вся моя жизнь крутится вокруг какого-то Куроо Тецуро.

«Вообще-то, да», ― чуть не ляпает Тендо, но вовремя затыкается. Все-таки этот «велосипедист» пробрался под кожу Цукишиме, даже если он сам еще не осознает. А если осознает, так и подавно не стоит трогать эту рану. Пусть сам разбирается. Они пообещали никогда не вмешиваться в личную жизнь друг друга без повода.

Тендо ничего не говорит, но Цукишима и так понимает. Кривит губы и бросает «ой, да заткнись».

Занятия проходят настолько скучно, что Тендо предпочел бы весь день на парковке препираться с Мацукавой. Учиться вообще не особо интересно. Даже Цукишима сегодня кажется не очень заинтересованным в происходящем. Он сидит за своей партой, разморенный жарой, и лениво делает записи в тетради.

Тендо играется с козырьком кепки, которая вся пропахла чужим шампунем, и думает, что, пожалуй, забудет вернуть ее хозяину.

Он продолжает играть с ней по пути к парковке, где в свете нещадно палящего солнца рядом с розовым кадиллаком Тендо сверкает черный байк. Нет, даже два байка. Начищенные до блеска. Владельцы стоят рядом и шумно болтают о чем-то, и Тендо, еще секунду назад уверенный, что Цукишима рядом, вдруг понимает, что остался один на один с байкерами.

― Это он? ― спрашивает первый.

― Да, ― отвечает второй, в котором по неповторимой прическе узнается Куроо Тецуро.

Они смотрят за спину Тендо, и он сам с интересом оборачивается. Цукишима не пропал, не свернул случайно, чтобы сбежать, не телепортировался и не провалился сквозь землю. Он стоит на ступеньках с бордом в руках и болтает с каким-то усыпанным веснушками парнем.

Тендо решает, что сегодня ждать Цукишиму нет никакого смысла, и бредет быстрее к своей машине. Все мысли уже гонят его домой, где он сможет засесть с гитарой и играть хоть до утра, или смотреть сериальчики и игры прошлого сезона. Что угодно, лишь бы не думать об одиночестве.

― Идем, познакомлю, ― Куроо проходит мимо Тендо, махнув приветственно, и они с другом направляются прямиком к Цукишиме.

― М-м, у кого-то отобрали бойфренда, ― тянет неприятно знакомый голос. 

Кстати о Мацукаве.

Тендо замирает, не успевая вытащить из кармана ключи, и оборачивается. Вся компания тут как тут, а подшутить над ориентацией для них ― дело крайней необходимости.

― Опять один, ― притворно вздыхает Тендо. ― Видимо, судьба у меня такая. Зато место в моей машине свободно. Присоединишься?

Он широко улыбается и приветственно указывает Мацукаве на каддилак.

Ойкава с Куними смеются, и Тендо накидывает себе еще балл за удачно парированную атаку.

Мацукава кривится и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Тендо его опережает:

― Или недостаточно гейски для тебя?

― Розовое авто? День, когда я туда сяду, станет последним в моей жизни, ― тянет он.

― Но тебе же ничего не мешает дружить с парнем с розовыми волосами, ― бросает Тендо, вытаскивая, наконец, ключи, и добавляет: ― Прости, Макки, ничего личного. Уделываю твоего лучшего друга, вот и все.

Он не сразу соображает, что происходит. От толчка ключи выскальзывают из пальцев и теряются между сиденьями. Мацукава разворачивает его рывком за майку и прижимает к крылу кадиллака.

У Тендо подкашиваются колени. Руки взлетают в беспомощном жесте, а из горла вырывается дурацкий и совершенно неуместный птичий звук.

― Кхгр, э-эй, я знаю, что неотразим, но не при всех же! ― нервно хихикает он, взгляд Мацукавы ему совершенно не нравится.

― Эй, Маццун, ― зовет Ойкава, а Ханамаки уже тут, дергает его за плечо.

― Ты чего? ― в голосе Ханамаки слышится удивление.

Действительно, повод ничтожный, что с этим парнем не так?

Хватка Мацукавы на пестрящей цветами майке Тендо слабеет. Он опускает взгляд на свой кулак, как будто не понимает, как тут оказался.

― Естественное притяжение, знаю, ― успокаивает Тендо. ― Я твоя Белла, Эдвард, и это наша сцена на парковке.

― Ты однажды договоришься, ― комментирует Ханамаки, опять дергая Мацукаву за плечо.

― Хэй, не я первый начал, вообще-то, ― искренне возмущается Тендо и смотрит на Мацукаву уже бесстрашно, первый шок прошел. Что ему сделают вообще? Он наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо и громким шепотом интересуется: ― Отпустите уже, ваше злейшество? Я могу идти?

Мацукава вдруг усмехается и поднимает брови.

― А тебя нелегко напугать.

Тендо хочется сказать, что таких, как Мацукава, в его жизни были десятки, но вместо этого растягивает губы в хитрой улыбке и подмигивает.

― Старайся лучше.

Когда они уходят, Тендо слышит лишь удивленное «Что с тобой? Никогда не видел, чтобы ты так на кого-то злился» от Ойкавы.

Ну и пошел в жопу, Мацукава. И вся твоя шайка. Ни дня спокойно пожить не дают, ― думает Тендо. Он перегибается через дверцу кадиллака и начинает шарить между сиденьями в поисках ключей. И только сев на место и положив ладони на руль, замечает, как дрожат руки.

― Лузер, ― бросает откуда-то справа Цукишима.

Он стоит, облокотившись о дверцу машины, но Тендо предпочитает игнорировать его присутствие.

― Кто-то что-то сказал? Ах да, я не расслышал, ― говорит он сам себе в зеркало заднего вида и поправляет кепку. ― Как жаль, что я не слышу своих друзей, которые даже пальцем не пошевелили, чтобы мне помочь.

Он поворачивает боковое зеркало так, чтобы видеть лицо Цукишимы. Тот кривит губы в усмешке, недовольной усмешке. А в янтарных глазах так и плещется какая-то всем известная тайна. Ну скажи уже, что хотел, и вали.

― Поедешь на пляж вечером? ― произносит Цукишима, но это явно не то, что он хотел сказать.

И все равно Тендо внутри оживает, оборачивается на него и щурит глаза с подозрением.

― Это свидание?

― Да, но не у нас с тобой.

― Слава богу, ― выдыхает Тендо, затем снова дергает зеркало, видит поодаль Куроо с его другом ― предполагаемая компания. Вот это любопытно. ― Поеду.

― Подберешь меня в восемь, ― бросает Цукишима.

― Непременно, сделаю коробку сэндвичей, возьму термос и плед. Все для тебя, ― язвит Тендо.

И все равно делает и сэндвичи, и кокосовый какао в термосе, и плед берет. Правда, для себя. А еще гитару. Какой вечерний пляж без гитары?

В восемь солнце уже тонет за линией горизонта, оставляя розовые отблески на разводах облаков. За широкой береговой полосой и не успевшим остыть песком плещется почти черная вода. Тендо в такую ни за что не затянешь. Зато вот Цукишиму можно. Тендо не против лишний раз взглянуть на его татуировку, все равно просто так не покажет. Интересно, семья до сих пор не в курсе?

Он съезжает по песчаной колее и паркуется среди высоких трав, досадуя, что завтра придется выковыривать из машины насекомых. Цукишима выходит, негромко хлопая дверцей, откатывает рукава толстовки, прячась от ветра. Шорты переодеть он не догадался, конечно, ну пусть мучается. Тендо достает свой рюкзак и гитару из багажника и идет вниз по пологому склону, загребая песок.


	2. Побережье

Цукишима ежится от ветра, надеясь, что скоро привыкнет. Иначе сидеть здесь полночи никак не получится. Тендо радостно шагает впереди, но заметно, что он куда молчаливее, чем обычно. Наверное, история с Мацукавой задевает его куда больше, чем думает Цукишима, но, в любом случае, вмешиваться в это нет никакого желания. Не маленькие, сами разберутся.

Цукишима думает, что поведение Мацукавы слишком примитивное, школьное, Тендо к такому флирту не привык, так что не удивительно, что он предпочитает его игнорировать. Но своими подначками делает лишь хуже. А потом обижается. Тот еще придурок.

Через пару шагов в кроссовки набивается песок и появляется непреодолимое желание их снять. Впереди на берегу Цукишима замечает несколько темных фигур, и под сердцем предательски что-то дергается. Он заставляет себя замедлиться, но не слишком, чтобы не было заметно.

― Так что там Куроо Тецуро? ― спрашивает Тендо. ― У меня уже все интересуются, расстались мы с тобой или нет.

― Скажи, что я тебе изменяю.

― Блин, я уже сказал, что снова один.

― Придумай что-нибудь, ― веселится Цукишима.

Он не знает, кто пустил слух, а кто его распространил, но у многих была твердая убежденность, что они с Тендо геи и встречаются. Разубеждать никого не хотелось, а вот поиграть со слухами было интересно. Тем более, что это лишь наполовину правда. Та самая правда, что когда-то сплотила их с Тендо, и та правда, которую они предпочитают никогда не обсуждать. Но шутить ― обязательно.

― Я скажу, что застал тебя за изменой, но ты приполз к моему дому на коленях извиняться под Тейлор Свифт.

― Не вздумай, ― сквозь зубы цедит Цукишима. ― Только под Тома Оделла.

― Черт, ― ругается Тендо, ― ты прав. Прости.

Они обмениваются усмешками и выходят на пляж, где тени высоких трав отступают и сразу становится чуть светлее.

Цукишима наконец может рассмотреть пятерых ребят на берегу. Трое из них в шортах, мокрые, только из воды. От взгляда на них становится холоднее. Хотя воздух теплый, ветер гонит с севера прохладу.

― Эй! ― кричит кто-то, завидев их, и радостно машет.

Куроо легкой трусцой направляется к ним. Волосы мокрые от воды, но все такие же взъерошенные, красные шорты липнут к бедрам.

― Привет, ― он останавливается напротив, протягивает руку Тендо.

― Мы виделись, но так и не познакомились. Я Куроо Тецуро.

― Наслышан о тебе, ― врет Тендо. ― Кей постоянно болтает, какой ты классный.

Вот же засранец.

Куроо смеется, запрокинув голову и подставляя взгляду Цукишимы свою слишком красивую крепкую шею.

― И я слышал о тебе, ― тоже врет Куроо, ― и что тебе нельзя верить на слово.

Этим Куроо зарабатывает себе пару лишних очков уважения, Цукишима улыбается уголками губ.

― А! ― весело возмущается Тендо. ― Моя репутация идет впереди меня!

Куроо ведет их дальше к компании расположившихся на берегу ребят. Кроме него еще двое в плавках, остальные трое раскладывают на песке покрывала, устраивают костер.

― Вода теплая, но купаться невозможно, ― говорит один из них, тяжело задыхаясь. Он выглядит, как будто только выбрался на берег.

― Я же говорил, что течение отбойное, но ты все равно туда полез, ― ворчит Куроо и оборачивается к Тендо: ― Это Бокуто, вы виделись, кажется.

Тендо кивает и вовсю глазеет на Бокуто.

― Я Тендо Сатори, ― машет он.

― Привет, Тендо Сатори, ― Бокуто щедро хватает и жмет его ладонь. Потом всматривается в лицо, не отпуская руку, и переводит взгляд на Цукишиму. ― Вы двое встречаетесь, да?

Цукишима давит смешок, а Тендо лыбится, не скрываясь. Вот и еще одна жертва дурацких слухов.

― О да, ― тянет Тендо сладким тоном, а Куроо бросает на Цукишиму странный взгляд. Вот же черт.

Внезапно все шутки хочется прекратить, а Тендо заткнуть, но этот засранец уже вступил в игру. И жалости ни к Цукишиме, ни к ничего не подозревающему Куроо у него точно не будет.

― Не знал, что о нас все говорят, ― Тендо выскальзывает из рук Бокуто и вальяжно обнимает Цукишиму за плечо, чехол висящей у него на плече гитары упирается в бедро.

― Уже давно! Мне подруга о вас рассказала, вы молодцы, что не скрываетесь.

Цукишима чувствует на себе взгляд Куроо. Опять. Хочется спихнуть Тендо с себя, но он вдруг мешкает с ответом. Непривычно так мешкает, и Цукишима понимает, что сейчас не время, пусть уж подержится за него как за спасательный круг.

Тендо отлипает от Цукишимы сам, делает шаг обратно к Бокуто, не сводя с него глаз и говорит:

― А ты забавный.

Они проходят дальше, и Цукишима видит среди разводящих костер знакомое лицо. Суга сидит рядом со светловолосой девушкой, устраивает найденные в траве палки и разломанные на части бревна, пока та поджигает бумагу. При таком ветре этот процесс у них затянется.

Куроо представляет им остальных ребят: брата и сестру Танак и Дайчи. Рю, младший брат Саеко Танаки, тоже в плавках, скачет с ноги на ногу у костра и кажется единственным, кроме Цукишимы, кто тоже мерзнет.

Тендо тут же присоединяется к разжигающим костер и громко причитает, что не взял с собой зефир. Суга успокаивает его, достав большую пачку, явно купленную в Волмарте.

― Тебе не холодно? ― спрашивает Цукишима Куроо, который будто вдруг растерял все темы для разговора.

― Нет, ― отмахивается он и добавляет с улыбкой, ― я довольно горячий парень.

― Я вижу, ― Цукишима запоздало понимает, что сказал это вслух.

Куроо смеется и делает пару шагов в сторону от компании, увлекая Цукишиму за собой, но даже не прикасаясь к нему.

Цукишима понимает вдруг, что сам ни разу не прикасался к Куроо. Все их общение ― подначки и провокации, бесстыдный флирт.

Они знакомы меньше месяца, и это первый раз, когда они вот так остаются наедине. Без команды байкеров, мимо которых Цукишима не раз проезжал на скейте. Без Бокуто, с которым Куроо заглядывал в их колледж.

Куроо не ходит в колледж и даже не собирался туда. Бунт против системы.

Зато он ездит на черном Харлее, подрабатывает в автосервисе и хочет сдать экзамен на пожарного.

Цукишима смотрит на влажный затылок, торчащие позвонки и широкий разворот плеч. Очень красиво. Куроо определенно пойдет такая работа.

Будто услышав его мысли, Куроо оборачивается со своей привычной кривой усмешкой и кивает назад.

― Так это все же твой парень?

Цукишима чуть приподнимает бровь, сует руки в карманы толстовки и спрашивает:

― Это важно?

И вот он момент. У Куроо на лице смесь эмоций, по которой становится очевидным: да, это важно, очень важно.

― А сам как думаешь? ― он подхватывает игру, не раскалывается. Вслух, по крайней мере.

― Не знаю, ты мне скажи? ― ухмыляется Цукишима.

Куроо изображает задумчивость.

― Если я скажу, что хочу позвать тебя на свидание, ты ответишь, что у тебя уже есть парень. Я захочу увести тебя и буду выглядеть мудаком.

― Так себе сценарий.

― А если серьезно?

― А если серьезно, ты встречаешься с Бокуто? ― интересуется Цукишима.

Куроо опять смеется, запрокинув голову. Ужас, сложно представить, как вообще кто-то может терпеть эту привычку.

― С чего ты взял?

― Вы постоянно вместе, у вас одни увлечения, вы выглядите очень близкими.

Куроо молчит, но улыбается, слушая объяснение. По глазам видно, что он понимает, к чему Цукишима все это говорит. Вслух так и не звучит ни одного ответа, потому что это становится ненужным. Нисколько не актуальным.

― Тогда, ― говорит, наконец, Куроо, ― погуляешь со мной?

― Я уже с тобой гуляю, ― Цукишима оборачивается, вдруг осознавая, что они отошли на приличных двести метров от ребят.

― А с тобой непросто, ― выдыхает Куроо.

У Цукишимы мурашки по коже. То ли от холода, то ли от голоса Куроо. За все время знакомства он еще ни разу не касался Куроо, и если бы кто-то ему сказал, что первое прикосновение начнется с поцелуя, Цукишима бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо.

У Куроо мягкие соленые губы. У него удивленный, совершенно опьяненный взгляд.

― Вау, ― он проводит ладонью по волосам.

― Со мной проще, чем ты думаешь.

Они возвращаются к компании, переплетая пальцы рук. Распутываются в последний момент с неохотой. Цукишиме больше не холодно, а Куроо, вдоволь нагулявшись в одних шортах, кутается в свою одежду.

Все точки расставлены, а вопросы сняты, и Цукишима чувствует, что утренняя злость была совершенно напрасной.

Костер наконец разожгли, и теперь ветер раздувает пламя во все стороны, так что приходится сесть подальше. Тендо жует жженный зефир и расчехляет гитару. В целом, он выглядит куда лучше, чем в последние пару дней, более оживленным. Цукишима рад, что получилось вытащить его с собой.

Саеко напевает разные мелодии в надежде, что Тендо знает аккорды. И он правда знает. Они поют что-то из репертуара Тейм Импалы, потом Барнса Кортни, пока Рю не начинает приставать с Оффспринг или Сам 41.

Когда Тендо отвлекается на очередную порцию зефира, Куроо крадет его гитару и устраивает на коленях.

― Ты играешь? ― спрашивает Цукишима.

― Немного учился в школе, ― Куроо извлекает из струн несколько звуков, только тогда Тендо замечает пропажу.

― Куроо отлично играет, ― подтверждает Бокуто. Он тоже уже закутан в одежду и сидит ближе всех к костру.

Тендо пытается протестовать, но у него полный рот зефира, так что выходит нелепо и смешно даже для самого Тендо. Он поспешно закрывает рот и жует.

К моменту, когда он опять способен разговаривать, Куроо начинает играть.

Цукишима не знает этой песни, но ее лиричность и неторопливость затягивают с первых нот. У Тендо теперь руки не поднимаются отнять гитару, но вместо того, чтобы сверлить взглядом Куроо, он смотрит сквозь пламя на Цукишиму.

«Чего еще?» ― без слов спрашивает Цукишима. Тендо переводит взгляд на Куроо, обратно, расплывается в довольной улыбке, что-то для себя понимая, и хочется швырнуть в него песком. Догадливый и противный, боже, как Цукишима его еще терпит.

Бокуто присоединяется на припеве, и Цукишиме становится чуточку легче. Один голос Куроо слушать просто невыносимо. Как и смотреть за его руками, пальцами.

Все подмечающий Тендо уже открыто веселится, но Цукишиме больше нет до него дела.


	3. Вечеринка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Майкл Сэм - первый открытый гей футболист (речь об американском футболе, т.к. в Америке никто не называет его "американский". Обычный футбол они называют соккер)
> 
> Немного нецензурной лексики

Тендо стоит напротив, маниакально улыбается и сверлит Мацукаву взглядом. Хотя вернее сказать, что напротив стоит Цукишима со скучающим видом, но взгляд Мацукавы прикован только к Тендо, что даже бесит. Еще больше бесит тот факт, что Цукишима, кажется, это внимание Мацукавы замечает. И мерзко ухмыляется, но не говорит ни слова, говнюк.

― Тебя не приглашали, ― бросает он Тендо, старательно игнорируя Цукишиму.

― Он мой плюс один, ― спокойно говорит Цукишима.

― Я его плюс один, ― вторит ему Тендо, по-видимому, сделав целью на вечер довести Мацукаву своим пристальным взлядом. Как будто он и без того не на грани.

― Какая жалость, ― скалится Мацукава, вальяжно опираясь о дверной косяк и всем своим видом показывая, что ему вообще пофиг. ― Но это не званый ужин.

― Какая жалость, ― парирует Цукишима и полностью игнорирует доносящуюся из колонок громкую клубную музыку, ― ведь я думал, что именно он.

― Может, пустишь уже? ― встревает Тендо. ― Домик-то не твой, а его.

Он кивает куда-то за спину Мацукавы, как раз когда на плечо ложится ладонь и слышится голос Ойкавы.

― Кей-чан! Вот и ты! ― он уже слегка пьян, это чувствуется по дыханию, что щекочет шею Мацукавы, по дурацкому «чан», которое, как и другие суффиксы, никто больше здесь не использует, да и опирается Ойкава о его плечо скорее для равновесия. ― Маццун, чего держишь его в дверях?

― Привет, ― бросает Цукишима, расплываясь в омерзительно вежливой улыбке.

Тендо повторяет улыбку и выглядит совершенно нелепо. Мацукава не понимает, какого черта это вызывает в нем такую бурю эмоций. Ведь ничего… никто и никогда его так не бесил. Даже Ойкава в худшие из своих дней.

Тендо без своей гребанной розовой машины, но зато в гребанной розовой футболке с птичьими глазами на месте сосков, да где он вообще берет эту отвратительную безвкусицу?! Порвать и выбросить. Прямо на Тендо. Вместе с Тендо. Черт, а ведь он может.

Пока Мацукава думает о дурацкой футболке, Цукишима с Ойкавой обмениваются парой фраз. Он не замечает, как оказывается отодвинут в сторону не таким уж пьяным Ойкавой.

― Ты тоже проходи, Сатори, ― Ойкава манит его рукой и отворачивается, переключая внимание на Цукишиму. ― Тебя тут кое-кто уже заждался.

Они оставляют Мацукаву наедине с Тендо, и тот после приглашения пробует проскользнуть мимо с таким самодовольным видом, будто хочет закричать «выкуси!». Ничего не остается, кроме как дать ему пройти. Мацукава приподнимает руки, изображая поражение, и вжимается спиной в дверь, полностью не отходя: хочешь ― отодвинь меня, а нет ― ну очень жаль, иди домой. Другими словами ― Мацукава слишком вошел во вкус, чтобы прекращать эту игру.

Тендо с подозрением косится на него, замирая в шаге, затем все же пробует протиснуться в оставшееся между Мацукавой и дверным косяком пространство. Хоть он и широк в плечах, но такой тощий, что все бы получилось. Не будь Мацукава сам говнюком.

Он прижимает Тендо грудью в тот самый момент, когда тот пытается прошмыгнуть мимо, и думает «попался».

― Как неловко, извини, оступился.

Они одного роста, но почему-то Мацукава чувствует свое преимущество.

― Ой, да не обращай внимания, ― выпаливает Тендо, как будто его не волнует давящая на грудь тяжесть чужого тела. ― С кем не бывает.

― Позволь спросить, зачем это ты сюда заявился? ― Мацукава вальяжно опирается предплечием у него над головой.

Глаза у Тендо широко распахнуты, он будто в самую душу смотрит, и от этого мурашки по телу. Непонятно, о чем он думает вообще. А ведь Мацукаве казалось, что он хорошо разбирается в людях.

― Пропусти или я тебя укушу, ― выпаливает Тендо и застает Мацукаву врасплох.

― Что ты… ― у Мацукавы даже рука сползает, вместе с напускной уверенностью. 

Он не успевает заметить, когда расслабился настолько, что Тендо без труда спихивает его с себя и с фразой «это моя любимая песня», исчезает в другой комнате. Мацукава остается в холле один, возбужденный и до ужаса раздраженный.

Он не ненавидит Тендо Сатори. Он его просто не может терпеть.

Его одежда ужасна, его машина ― рухлядь. У Тендо Сатори отвратительная прическа, некрасивые выпуклые глаза и чересчур бледная кожа. У него нет веснушек на лице, зато ими усыпаны все руки до локтя.

Мацукаву он бесит одним своим видом, и все равно от него сложно отвести взгляд. Единственное, что этот рыжий придурок умеет делать, так это танцевать. Мацукава садится за столик так, чтобы Тендо был в поле зрения. Ханамаки уже раздает карты, Куними ― разливает шоты.

― Играем до первых пяти, ― озвучивает Ханамаки компании, в которой Мацукава не знает только одну девчонку.

Та ловит его взгляд на себе.

― Я Юкиэ.

― Иссей, ― улыбается он в ответ.

― Все познакомились? ― Ханамаки ищет взглядом Ойкаву и машет ему, а пока они ждут, начинает объяснять правила новичкам.

Ойкава падает на подлокотник дивана рядом с Мацукавой, он не то пьян, не то отлично притворяется, играет с ними первых два раунда и уходит наружу. Сегодня его работа ― развлечь как можно больше народа своим присутствием. С этим он справляется отлично. Юкие уходит за ним после еще одного раунда.

А Мацукава пьет очередные полшота и понимает, что упустил из виду Тендо.

К игре присоединяется пара новых ребят, и под предлогом отлучки в туалет Мацукава выбирается из-за стола.

Тендо обнаруживается во дворе. Он лежит на одном из свободных шезлонгов у бассейна, откуда-то добыв блестящие очки в форме долларов и потягивает ядовито зеленый коктейль. Один из тех, что намешал Куними.

Мацукава прислоняется к стене, чувствуя себя сталкером. Впрочем, ему все равно, алкоголь сыграл свою роль, и теперь не скрываясь можно наблюдать за своей целью.

Тендо внезапно привстает и машет ему коктейлем, щедро поливая себе на рубашку. Тут же подскакивает, проливая еще и на штаны, и возмущенно вскрикивает. Кто-то смеется, Мацукаве тоже весело, и он не сразу замечает рядом Цукишиму. Так вот кому он махал.

Цукишима даже не смотрит на Мацукаву, но отчего-то кажется, что здесь он не просто так.

― Что это вы не вместе? ― усмехается Мацукава, решив начать разговор первым.

Цукишима следит взглядом за кем-то из суетливо пробегающих мимо ребят, Ямагучи, кажется, потом смотрит прямо на Мацукаву и неторопливо делает глоток. Он другой. Его сложно спровоцировать. Он умный и расчетливый, таких стоит опасаться. Полная противоположность Тендо. И что они друг в друге нашли?

― Ты думаешь, он идиот, если делает вид, что все в порядке? ― вдруг говорит Цукишима и делает еще глоток.

― Что ты несешь? ― не понимает Мацукава.

― Он тебя ненавидит.

Мацукава смолкает. Слова почему-то больно бьют куда-то под дых. А еще неожиданно становится страшно. Майка липнет к спине и нестерпимо хочется провести рукой по волосам, но он боится, что этим жестом выдаст свою неуверенность, мысли. И все равно ― Цукишима видит его насквозь.

― Как будто меня волнует, ― наигранно расслабленно пожимает плечами Мацукава.

Цукишима подходит к нему и вручает свой стакан, но Мацукава понимает, что это лишь способ приблизиться, войти в личное пространство, взбить и распалить нервы Мацукавы еще больше ― простой, но действенный ход.

― Смени тактику или свали, ― говорит Цукишима. ― А то выглядишь жалко.

Мацукава по инерции принимает стакан, хмыкает, будто ничего особенного не происходит.

― Ты теперь мой личный психолог?

― Тебе бы он точно пригодился, ― произносит Цукишима совершенно недружелюбно и отходит в сторону, оставляя последнее слово за собой.

Мацукава злится. Опять. Ему не нравится это состояние ― дисгармония. Отсутствие равновесия. И причиной всему Тендо.

Хотя, конечно, не он.

«Тебе нравятся мальчики?» ― спрашивает Ханамаки. Их первый год колледжа, почти пустая раздевалка. Ханамаки выглядит так, будто его вот-вот вырвет. Наверное, Мацукаве так кажется. 

И он смеется: «Да, особенно жареные и в клетке».

«Какая разница?, ― лучезарно улыбается Ойкава. — Будешь нашим Майклом Сэмом».

«Я люблю девчонок, вы в своем уме?» ― лениво отмахивается Мацукава.

«Это неважно, чувак, ― Ханамаки хлопает его по плечу. — Я же шучу».

Мацукава столько раз проматывает этот диалог в памяти, что уже не знает, где чьи эмоции. Может, это не Ханамаки испытывал отвращение. Может, сам Мацукава? Ханамаки, кажется, действительно плевать. А Мацукаве нет.

Он смотрит на Тендо, который поливает майку минералкой в попытках оттереть коктейль. Мацукаве Тендо отвратителен. Но желание снова прижать его к стене никуда не девается. И стояк в джинсах тоже был вполне реальным. Так что это такое?

Он бросает взгляд на раздетого по пояс Ойкаву: в своих черных джинсах он смотрится просто отлично. Но Мацукаве совершенно не интересно. Вот девочкам, которые облепили его как мухи и громко кричат «прыгай, прыгай!», он нравится. Он всем нравится.

А Тендо, по сравнению с ним… Острые плечи, нелепый стиль. Мацукаве интересно.

― Бли-ин, ― тянет Тендо, несмотря ни на что такой же громкий и привлекающий внимание, как Ойкава, ― я теперь весь липкий! Кей, Кей!

Он идет мимо, подняв очки-доллары на лоб.

― Дайте кто-нибудь майку погонять! ― Мацукава понимает, что ждет, как Тендо снимет ее. ― Тоору, тебе все равно твоя не нужна.

Ойкава смеется, якобы совершенно случайно роняя свою футболку в воду.

― Упс, прости, моя мокрая!

Мацукава усмехается, прекрасно зная брезгливость Ойкавы и нелюбовь делиться одеждой. Разве что с девушками иногда.

― Ты жопа, Тоору, ― Тендо останавливается и разочарованно смотрит на футболку.

В руке по-прежнему коктейль, в позе ― полная разочарованность в людях. Он совсем близко, Мацукава может сделать шаг и прикоснуться к нему. Но тогда все будут знать. Будут говорить.

Поэтому Мацукава весело смеется, подходит и кладет ладонь Тендо между лопаток.

― Просто освежись и не будет проблем, ― достаточно громко для остальных говорит он и толкает Тендо в бассейн.

Тот исчезает под водой вместе с коктейлем под всплеск воды и смех ребят.

Тендо плещется, пытаясь выплыть, но не выпуская из руки уже давно пустой стакан, и, кажется, тоже смеется и отплевывается от воды, но то и дело макушка исчезает под поверхностью.

Мацукава не сразу понимает, что что-то не так. Он никогда не видел, как тонут люди. Только актеров в кино. Тендо на них не похож.

― Он не умеет плавать, идиот, ― Цукишима вырастает рядом будто из воздуха, ворот рубашки примят, губы влажные как от…

Мацукава прыгает в воду прежде, чем это осознает. Подхватывает слабо трепыхающегося Тендо под руки и без труда вытягивает из воды. Никто больше не смеется, тишина давит, как толща чертовой воды, а в голове одна мысль «это моя вина».

Тендо насквозь мокрый,с прилипшими ко лбу рыжими волосами выглядит совершенно непривычно. Слишком спокойно. Мацукава замирает, не зная, что делать, и бездействующий Цукишима рядом кажется совершенно лишним. Все остальные тоже.

Мацукава скрипит зубами, переворачивает Тендо, как безвольную куклу, животом себе на колено и с силой давит на спину. Тот кряхтит и плюется, но тут же возвращается в состояние марионетки. Блядство.

Мацукава переворачивает его обратно на спину, укладывает на холодный пол и склоняется над приоткрытым ртом. Едва их губы соприкасаются, Тендо издает еще один странный звук, вздрагивает и вдруг стискивает зубы на губе Мацукавы.

Это неожиданно и больно. Мацукава шарахается, Тендо тут же его отпускает, начиная мелко трястись.

Первым заходится хохотом Цукишима. Смех подхватывают и все остальные, а Тендо уже совершенно бесстыдно ржет, прижав руки к животу. Аж заходится.

― Ты больной придурок, ― вырывается у Мацукавы, когда он понимает, что это все дурацкая шутка. Он прижимает пальцы к губе, чувствуя пульсирующую боль и влагу на языке.

Отвратительно. Он не знает, что его расстраивает больше: всеобщее унижение или прерванный поцелуй. А может гребаный укус.

― А ты такой смешной, когда драматичный, ― Тендо привстает на локтях, все еще хихикая.

Хочется спихнуть его обратно в воду, но Мацукава сдерживается. Поднимается, невольно пошатываясь, будь проклята выпивка и тяжелая рука Куними.

Все это кажется шуткой, и Мацукава подыгрывает толпе. Улыбается, смеется со всеми. Пока Тендо не встает следом, кланяется, как фокусник после представления, и ссутулившись отходит в сторону. Больше Мацукаве он ничего не говорит и даже не смотрит в его сторону. А вот Цукишима оборачивается, и по его взгляду становится понятно: никаких шуток, все серьезно, как бы весело и задорно ни выглядело в конце.

Мацукава возвращается в дом, где Ханамаки успешно ведет уже черт знает какой раунд. Куними спит, завалившись ему за спину, а за столом совершенно другая компания. Играть не хочется. Вообще ничего не хочется.

― Ты в порядке? ― коротко бросает Ханамаки, глядя, как Мацукава стягивает и выжимает майку в раковину.

― В полном, ― отвечает он, не оборачиваясь.

Мацукава разувается и идет к их столу, не сильно беспокоясь за сохранность ковра Ойкавы. Садится прямо на пол, облизывает распухшую губу и выпивает сразу два недопитых шота Куними.

Черт.


	4. Летние

Куроо придерживает Цукишиму за пояс и крадет еще один поцелуй. Никто не хочет рисковать, но здесь, в тени дома, их все равно не увидят.

― Кей! Кей! ― доносится со двора зов Тендо, но они игнорируют его. Слишком плевать. Слишком хорошо.

Цукишима теплый, почти горячий, и Куроо прижимается теснее, хотя бы на мгновение. Скользит ладонями вверх, сминает ворот его кофейного цвета рубашки и придерживает подбородок. Они приоткрывают губы, едва касаются языками, когда раздается всплеск и хохот.

Цукишима вздрагивает и отстраняется, вдруг становясь напряженным. Затем срывается с места, оставляя Куроо одного в тесном пространстве между домом и изгородью.

Когда Куроо справляется с разочарованием и выходит во двор, Мацукава вытаскивает Тендо из бассейна и откачивает. Так ему кажется. Куроо видит, что Тендо в порядке. Цукишима тоже, но все равно кажется обеспокоенным. Первым смеется, первым смолкает.

Когда Тендо картинно кланяется всем, Цукишима оборачивается к подошедшему Куроо и бросает негромкое «еще увидимся». И уходит вместе с Тендо. Вот так просто берет и уходит.

― Эй, что произошло? ― Куроо приближается к Ойкаве, который стоит в обнимку с парой девочек, и, кажется, мгновенно забывает об инциденте.

― Фигня, ― легкомысленно улыбается тот. 

― Небольшое шоу с гейским поцелуем. Ты все пропустил, ― добавляет Широфуку, кажется, наслаждаясь своим правом спокойно гладить голый пресс Ойкавы.

Куроо оборачивается, глядя в спину Мацукаве.

― Гейский поцелуй я как раз застал, ― ухмыляется Куроо. ― Хорошо, но мало.

«Слишком мало», с сожалением думает он, невольно облизываясь от быстро тающего образа Цукишимы перед глазами.

― Можем попросить Маццуна повторить, ― расплывается в злодейской ухмылке Ойкава и переглядывается с девочками: ― Что думаете?

― О да, ― поддерживает вторая, которую Куроо видит в их обществе впервые.

Ойкава выпускает девочек из объятий и топлесс дефилирует к столу с напитками.

― Квест «Помоги Маццуну осознать себя», ― спокойно говорит Ойкава, наливая две порции простого пунша и вручая одну Куроо. ― А у тебя как дела?

Это вызывает лишь усмешку.

― Я таким не страдаю, ― Куроо делает глоток и тут же жалеет, потому что сладость рома и фруктов тут же смывает вкус Цукишимы.

― Я заметил, ― кивает Ойкава.

― А если серьезно, что случилось?

― Волнуешься, что очкарик бросил тебя ради друга?

― Все-то ты видишь.

Ойкава указательным пальцем касается лба с идеально уложенной челкой.

― Не завидуй моему уму и проницательности, Тецу-чан, ― он кивает на дом, где через стеклянные двери видно компанию за игрой в Кубок Короля. ― Маццун ведет себя, как влюбленный пятиклассник, не страшно. Пройдет.

― Пройдет ли? ― сомневается Куроо.

― Эй, он не дурак, просто запутался.

― Погоди, ты сказал, влюбленный?

Ойкава щурит глаза с ухмылкой.

― Кто-то тут любит сплетни, я смотрю.

Куроо опирается бедрами о стол и делает еще глоток пунша, всем своим видом изображая заинтересованность. Но Ойкава лишь отмахивается.

― Спроси у своего очкарика, он-то тоже все давно понял.

Хочется закатить глаза и пихнуть Ойкаву в плечо.

― Боже, я не хожу в колледж, но все равно вокруг происходит какая-то Санта-Барбара, а я будто упустил сотню серий.

Они привычно прощаются, ударяясь кулаками и плечами, и Куроо бредет к себе домой по слабо освещенной улице.

А на следующий день спит до упора. Разлепить глаза получается только к часам двум, и он радуется, что сегодня выходной.

«Доброе утро», ― отправляет он сообщение.

«Ты в курсе, что утро было почти пять часов назад?» ― в привычной манере отвечает Цукишима.

«Хочу тебя видеть».

Цукишима ничего не пишет, но скидывает геолокацию, и это бодрит лучше, чем кофе.

Куроо принимает душ, поспешно завтракает и выкатывает из гаража байк, стараясь сильно не шуметь.

Но мотор все равно ревет, когда Куроо включает зажигание.

Домом Цукишимы оказывается большое белое двухэтажное здание с парой вишен во дворе. На площадке перед гаражом припаркован розовый кадиллак, а газон кажется слегка запущенным.

Цукишима выходит на крыльцо, сунув руки в карманы светлых джинсов, пока Куроо аккуратно паркуется рядом. Видно, что ждал.

― Привет, ― бросает Куроо.

― Привет, ― Цукишима кивает ему и ведет за собой.

― Тендо с тобой?

― Это я с Тендо.

Куроо не понимает его, пока на пороге не вырастает сам Тендо.

― Добро пожаловать, ― улыбается тот, и выглядит свежим, бодрым и отдохнувшим, совершенно не похожим на того облезлого кота, которым уходил от Ойкавы накануне.

Куроо рад видеть Цукишиму, но совершенно не рассчитывает еще и на компанию Тендо. К счастью для всех, тот быстро свинчивает куда-то на улицу, вытягивая колонки с громкой музыкой в открытое окно.

Они с Цукишимой пьют какой-то кофейный напиток и Куроо узнает, что это дом Тендо, в котором он почти все время живет один. Что родители его всегда то ближе к центру Лос-Анджелеса, то в Сан-Диего, где у отца своя компания, и он занят с утра до ночи. Тендо предоставлен сам себе круглые сутки, что устраивает всю семью.

― Ты живешь с ним? ― интересуется Куроо, немного жалея, что между ними почти два метра расстояния.

― Ночую иногда.

Куроо понимающе смотрит, стараясь выглядеть очень серьезно, и Цукишима не сдерживает смешок.

― Не в этом смысле.

― Да? А то я уже представил себе всякое.

Цукишима убирает чашку и подходит очень близко. Куроо смотрит на него снизу вверх, сидя на широком диване, и чувствует, как их колени соприкасаются.

― Ничего, что это дом твоего друга? ― интересуется он шепотом.

Цукишима смотрит в сторону, откуда доносится музыка, потом обратно на Куроо.

― Он занят на ближайший час. Не думаю, что станет возражать, ― и наклоняется, целует Куроо, придерживая лицо.

Куроо уносит мгновенно. Теплые руки на лице, мягкие прикосновения пальцев, губы с привкусом кофе. Они целуются вечность, но на деле не проходит и минуты. Цукишима выпрямляется, но отпускать его сейчас просто не представляется возможным. Так что Куроо перехватывает его запястья и тянет на себя. Он опирается на спинку, пока Цукишима перекидывает ногу и устраивается сверху на его коленях. К нему хочется тянуться, запустить пальцы в волосы, трогать, обнимать. Куроо ни в чем себе не отказывает и прикрывает глаза, когда чувствует губы на своей щеке, затем шее. Он гладит спину Цукишимы через тонкую ткань летней рубашки, обводит пальцами линии лопаток, позвоночника и теряется, когда все ощущения переходят от тела и пальцев к шее. Цукишима целует там нежно, прикасается языком, проводит до ключиц, и Куроо невольно сжимает его бедра на себе, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к паху.

Он сдается первым, чуть отклоняется и перехватывает губы Цукишимы своими, терзает их, ерошит волосы, прижимает затылок, углубляя поцелуй.

Цукишима шумно выдыхает, вздрагивая, и Куроо понимает, он тоже возбужден. Прикасаться к нему ниже дозволенных рамок страшно. Страшно, как к шедевру искусства, боясь все испортить, но Куроо все равно стискивает его бедра в паре сантиметров от ягодиц, прижимает к себе. Они не разрывают поцелуй, Цукишима играет языком с его губами, всасывает, прикусывает зубами, пока Куроо вновь не перехватывает инициативу и чувствует, как Цукишима сам вжимается в его бедра, трется.

Этого слишком много. Цукишимы слишком много за раз. И чертовски мало.

Куроо отстраняется, откидывает голову на спинку дивана, едва справляясь с дыханием.

― Наверное, стоит сейчас остановится, ― говорит он с трудом.

Цукишима смотрит на него опьяненно. Слишком красивый с взъерошенными волосами, без очков, от которых успел избавиться в самом начале, раскрасневшийся. Куроо готов любоваться им вечно.

Цукишима бросает взгляд на дверь и кивает.

― Возможно.

Он встает с Куроо и от взгляда не ускользает заметный стояк через его тонкие брюки. Куроо закрывает глаза и отворачивается. Жар раздирает изнутри, сердце бьется где-то в горле, стучит в ушах.

Цукишима подходит к окну, выглядывает и возвращается обратно к Куроо, который усилием воли поднимает себя с дивана. Они обнимаются и стоят так еще несколько вечностей, прижимаясь грудью, бедрами, чувствуя сердцебиение друг друга, слушая дыхание, впитывая запах.

― Тогда остановимся через минуту, ― шепчет Куроо ему на ухо, не представляя, как сможет сейчас его отпустить.

Цукишима ничего не отвечает, но касается губами его шеи за отворотом майки.

― Или через две минуты.

За дверью слышится неестественно громкий топот, перебивающий музыку, а дверная ручка начинает дергаться.

― Ой я так устал! ― слышится снаружи голос Тендо, подпевающему очередной попсовой песне.

Цукишима отстраняется, спотыкается и падает на диван. Куроо делает несколько шагов назад, когда дверь, наконец, открывается.

Тендо стоит на пороге взмыленный, в промоченных шортах. И смотрит на них с любопытством, как священник, который ищет какие-то визуальные доказательства греха.

― Ага! Развлекаетесь тут, пока я работаю? ― он специально выбирает маршрут к раковине, чтобы пройти между Куроо и сидящем на диване Цукишимой.

― Ты работаешь? ― интересуется Куроо, спокойно улыбаясь.

― Тружусь в поте лица, ― кивает Тендо, доставая из посудомойки стакан и наливая себе воды.

― Машину моет, ― поясняет Цукишима.

― Именно, ― вновь кивает Тендо, разом выпивая все. ― Пока вы тут ерундой занимаетесь, между прочим.

― Тебе помочь? ― чересчур вежливо интересуется Куроо, старательно не глядя на Цукишиму. Почему-то ему кажется, что так будет легче держать себя в руках.

― Ни в коем случае, даже не подходи к ней, ― грозит Тендо пальцем и тут же смягчается. ― Но ты можешь помочь, если отгонишь свое чудовище для самоубийц куда-нибудь подальше.

Куроо смеется, запрокинув голову, и чувствует на себе взгляд Цукишимы.

― Неужели он пугает твою красавицу? ― с улыбкой спрашивает Куроо.

― Он пугает меня, это раз, ― говорит Тендо, ― а два ― я не могу помыть левое крыло, не забрызгав твой байк.

Куроо берет со стола чашку Цукишимы и делает глоток уже остывшего кофе просто чтобы оттянуть момент. Затем кивает.

― Ладно, трусишка, отгоним.

― Я не трушу, это вы развели тут монстров, и ходите довольные, ― жалуется Тендо.

Куроо может отогнать байк, вернуться к Цукишиме и пройти второй круг ада вместе с ним. А еще он может забрать Цукишиму и спуститься ниже.

Тендо отворачивается налить себе второй стакан, а Куроо обращается к Цукишиме:

― Не хочешь покататься?

В глазах Цукишимы мелькает что-то едва уловимое, он бросает быстрый взгляд на Тендо, но тот, кажется, ничего не замечает.

Ответ затягивается на лишние пару секунд, и ситуация вот-вот превратится в маленькую катастрофу, потому что Куроо видит, как ему хочется, а еще чувствует беспокойство за Тендо. Он до конца не понимает, что между ними происходит, что это за друготерапия или другой способ оказать поддержку своим присутствием. Цукишима пожимает плечами, но на помощь неожиданно приходит сам Тендо.

― Вали давай, ― драматично вздыхает он. ― Устраивай свою личную жизнь. А то поселился тут, видишь ли.

Цукишима закатывает глаза и встает.

― Ну раз ты настаиваешь, ― тянет он с напускным недовольством.

Куроо отдает Цукишиме свой шлем, выкатывает байк ближе к дороге и ждет, пока Цукишима устроится сзади, прижмется к нему, обхватит руками, специально или нет пройдясь пальцами по животу, и только тогда заводит мотор и аккуратно трогается с места.

Они едут по широкой улице между дорогими домами в сторону океана, Куроо чувствует спиной тепло чужого тела и улыбается.


	5. Машины и люди

Тендо сидит на корточках и поливает заднее крыло машины из садового шланга.

― Как думаешь, они уже дошли до какой-нибудь базы? ― спрашивает он свое отражение.

Отражение пожимает плечами и отворачивается.

Тендо смотрит на дверь дома, дергает рукой и брызги рикошетят в него, заливая шорты.

― Эх, да блин, ― он выравнивает струю, трет губкой и без того чистую поверхность кадиллака, затем выключает воду. ― Ну ладно.

Тендо старается топать как можно громче, даже кашляет у самой двери, но, кажется, из-за музыки его не слышно, а находить сцепленный магнит в виде двух тел на своем диване нет никакого желания.

― Ой, я так устал! ― подпевает он Сивану и демонстративно дергает ручку.

Только слепой и глухой не заметили бы этих намеков, так что когда дверь открывается, Цукишима сидит в нелепой позе на диване, а Куроо жмется к столу. Тендо щурит на них глаза, и ладно Куроо, он всегда выглядит потаскано, но на аккуратном Цукишиме следы любви проступают, как пятна вина на белом платье. Молодежь.

Тендо утоляет жажду, несет какую-то ерунду во избежание неловких пауз и собирается укатиться оттуда третьим колесом, но когда Куроо зовет Цукишиму покататься, тот сомневается.

Вторая порция воды набирается слишком медленно, и Тендо успевает мысленно поблагодарить Цукишиму за моральную поддержку, хотя подумаешь, упал в бассейн, и плевать, что он до усрачки боится утонуть. Или разбиться на мотоцикле. Или быть застреленным ворами. Или что Цукишима разобьется. Ну тогда Тендо даже не будет щадить машину и просто собьет на ней Куроо. Когда внутренний план утвержден, мнительность чуть успокаивается, Тендо оборачивается. В конце концов, может произойти что угодно, когда угодно. Не жить же с этой паранойей постоянно.

― Вали давай, ― драматично вздыхает он. ― Устраивай свою личную жизнь. А то поселился тут, видишь ли.

Цукишима фыркает, но его благодарность видна только Тендо, и по его непривычной реакции Тендо понимает, что все серьезно. Парень вляпался. Тендо мысленно молится, чтобы такая жестокая судьба обошла его стороной, и запирает за ними дверь.

Потом вспоминает, что не домыл и так чистую машину и выходит во двор. Не бросать же все на полпути.

― Любовь отвратительна, ― говорит он, склонившись к своему отражению в блестящей от воды поверхности. ― Это страшные эмоции, которые вызывают в людях низменные инстинкты и заставляют вести себя так, что потом в сорок лет ты не можешь заснуть от постыдных воспоминаний двадцатилетней давности.

Тендо перетаскивает шланг на другую сторону и включает небольшой напор.

― Так что пообещай, что не поведешься на эту фигню, ― угрожает он своему отражению. ― Это простая биология, Сатори, а ты сильнее. Ты же не хочешь превратиться в животное?

― Привет, ― раздается совсем рядом, и Тендо подпрыгивает, хватаясь за сердце.

При этом вода из его шланга поливает все вокруг: траву, стену гаража, заливает сиденье и стоящего у капота Мацукаву в том числе.

Тендо ошарашенно замирает, ведь он так надеялся не видеть этого придурка на выходных.

Мацукава мотает кудрявой головой, подтягивает ворот футболки, оголяя живот и вытирает лицо от воды.

― Ты в своем уме? ― проговаривает он достаточно громко, чтобы было слышно через музыку.

― А ты? ― искренне возмущается Тендо, выключая воду. ― Подкрался как Слендермен, инфаркта моего хочешь?

Это напрягает. Мацукава одним своими присутствием напрягает. Тендо понимает, что Цукишима уехал, а соседей поблизости нет, они одни здесь, и если Мацукава захочет что-нибудь сделать с Тендо, то запросто сможет.

Перед мысленным взором мелькают заголовки утренних газет и статей на сайтах: «Сын главы миллионной компании найден мертвым во дворе собственного дома. Насильственная смерть от удушения шлангом».

― Божечки, ― выдыхает Тендо, отступая к машине и упираясь бедрами в крыло.

Но прежде чем паниковать, необходимо понять, зачем к нему пришел Мацукава. Наверное из-за бассейна. Он был публично унижен и теперь пришел мстить. А дети богатеньких боссов очень избалованные и способны на все. Тендо вовремя вспоминает, что сам является сыном богатого босса, а значит и сам способен на все.

― Ты пришел убить меня, да? ― Тендо поднимает шланг и направляет на Мацукаву.

Мацукава меняется в лице, но тут же возвращает себе контроль над мимикой. По нему видно, скольких усилий это стоит, а Тендо смотрит очень внимательно.

― Боже, это бы решило все мои проблемы, ― тянет Мацукава. ― Спасибо за совет.

― Так вот, не вздумай. У моего друга отец адвокат, он тебе столько проблем создаст, что ты пожалеешь о том, что сделал.

― Это вряд ли, ― спокойно говорит Мацукава. ― Позволь спросить, ты давно проверялся у врача?

Тендо опускает руку со шлангом и чуть расслабляется. Мацукава же безобидный, вспоминает он. Кроме того раза, когда он прижал Тендо к стене и схватил за майку. Ну и еще когда столкнул в бассейн. И еще когда раньше задел плечом. Трижды. А в основном он такой же воин слова, как Цукишима. Наверное?

― Я абсолютно здоров, ― заявляет Тендо, ― в отличие от некоторых. Тебе бы походить на курсы по управлению гневом.

Мацукава фыркает и опирается бедрами о капот, на что Тендо возмущенно задыхается.

― Не смей! Я ее только помыл! ― и тут он вспоминает, что залил водой сиденья. ― Да черт возьми!

Тендо хватает одну из больших заранее подготовленных тряпок и склоняется над машиной, вытирая воду с кожаной обивки, вытряхивает коврики.

Мацукава никак не реагирует и задницу свою с капота не убирает. Он спокойно наблюдает за суетливостью Тендо, как наблюдал бы кот за попытками пожарных снять его с дерева.

― Ты за этим пришел? Узнать о состоянии моего здоровья? ― любопытствует Тендо.

― Только если психического, ― отвечает Мацукава.

― У меня высокий айкью, я соображаю быстрее большинства людей. Поэтому кажется, что я не в себе, ― хвастается он, выпрямляясь и отбрасывая тряпку.

― И поэтому решил, что я пришел тебя убить?

― Я предположил! На секундочку.

Мацукава усмехается, затем терпеливо вздыхает.

― Я пришел извиниться за вчерашнее.

Тендо выпрямляется и щурится на Мацукаву с подозрением.

― Ты пришел сделать что?

― Не знал, что ты не умеешь плавать в таком-то возрасте, живя рядом с океаном, ― пожимает тот плечами. 

― Ты многого обо мне не знал, не знаешь и не узнаешь, ― обещает ему Тендо. ― Своеобразная у тебя манера извиняться. Что ж, ты свое дело сделал, теперь отправляйся домой. Давай, адье, сайонара, пока-пока.

Он спихивает Мацукаву с капота и подталкивает к дороге. Тот поворачивается к нему лицом и позволяет толкать себя, идя спиной вперед. Тендо это совершенно не нравится и появляется стойкое ощущение, что над ним издеваются.

― Так, все, ― он толкает Мацукаву серьезнее, но тот просто останавливается и даже не покачивается от толчка.

Сколько в нем силищи, Тендо даже знать не хочет. Эти чертовы защитники обрастают мышцами со скоростью спорткаров.

Тендо решает, что с него хватит, разворачивается и шагает обратно к машине.

― И больше не приходи без приглашения.

Мацукава стоит там еще какое-то время с непонятным выражением на лице, потом разворачивается и медленно уходит прямо через лужайку.

― Еще и траву мою топчет, ― фыркает себе под нос Тендо, а потом улыбается.

Неужели Мацукава пришел, просто чтобы извиниться? Бедненький, наверное всю ночь мучился, места себе не находил. Тендо мерзко хихикает и начинает сворачивать шланг. Кадиллак блестит на солнце, и Тендо не может им налюбоваться.

― Вот машины куда лучше, чем люди, правда, золотце?


	6. Тот, кто стреляет, и тот, кто уклоняется

Мацукаве хочется курить и он жалеет, что не взял у Куними сигарет. Шум мотоцикла заставляет его обернуться и шагнуть на обочину. Кто-то из байкеров останавливается рядом с ним и кивает.

― Привет, дружище, ― улыбается он.

― Привет, ― Мацукава вспоминает, что где-то видел этого дружелюбного парня.

― Не знаешь, где здесь двенадцать пять пять? ― интересуется парень.

Мацукава оборачивается на почтовый ящик дома Тендо, к которому прибиты названные четыре цифры, и чувствует еще более сильное желание закурить. Что ему понадобилось от Тендо?

Парень замечает наконец цифры и смеется.

― Нашел.

Мацукава изучающе оглядывает байкера, его растрепанные ветром обесцвеченные волосы, затем опускает взгляд на мотоцикл. Байкер как раз выключает зажигание и ставит подножку. Мацукава оборачивается снова и не видит Тендо за машиной. У него по-прежнему гремит из колонок музыка, а Мацукаве по-прежнему хочется курить.

Парень уже собирается уйти, как он все же решает спросить.

― Не найдется сигареты?

― Прости, не курю.

Мацукава бросает еще один взгляд на блевотно-розового цвета машину и отворачивается.

― Ничего, спасибо, ― он бредет к себе домой через несколько улиц и сокращает дорогу через парк.

Наверное, стоило поехать с Ойкавой на пляж, а не тратить день впустую ради черт знает кого. Правда, после разговора с Тендо становится легче. Немного, но это хоть что-то.

На ступеньках соседнего с ним дома сидят несколько девочек, кажется, с кем-то из них Мацукава пересекался на лекциях. У него появляется спонтанное желание пригласить одну из них погулять. Любую, неважно. Но он идет мимо, прямо к своему крыльцу, и лишь приветственно машет им рукой. Одна из них, что сидит с тетрадью на коленях, вдруг поднимается и улыбается.

― Ты Маццун, да?

Мацукава усмехается в ответ и подходит к ней. Вот и шанс сам появился. Шанс перестать думать о рыжем придурке с набором самых дурацких маек.

― Мацукава, вообще-то, ― поправляет он беззлобно. ― Но можешь меня так называть.

― Я Мика, Тоору сказал, что тебе можно будет предложить игру.

― Я заинтригован, ― Маццун изображает вежливую заинтересованность, но скорее показательно для девушек. Хочется пошло пошутить, только кажется, девчонкам такое не нравится, так что он просто слушает.

― Мы хотим организовать Бегущего через пару недель, среди нескольких курсов, для всех, кто захочет. Будешь играть?

― А, эту игру, ― все же не удерживается Мацукава и подмигивает Мике. Та смущенной не кажется и кивает с улыбкой в ответ.

― Ты уже десятый, кто думает о «других» играх, ― заявляет она. ― Ты знаешь правила?

― Слышал, ― кивает Мацукава. ― Что-то вроде флаг-футбола? Повязки срывать?

― Очень близко, ― Мика машет блокнотом. ― Ну что, сыграешь?

Мацукаве совершенно не интересно, по крайней мере, сейчас.

― У меня есть время подумать?

― Конечно. Игроков принимаем еще неделю. Колледж поможет с организацией, потому нам нужны списки имен. Так что говори, если надумаешь.

У него есть время до пятницы. 

― Кстати, может, есть у кого сигаретка? ― вспоминает он, потому что ехать в магазин совершенно не хочется, а тело просит никотин или что-то покрепче. Но за всем, что покрепче, надо к Куними, а он уехал с Ойкавой на пляж.

― Да, держи, ― одна девчонка поднимается со своего места и протягивает пачку «Винстона». Мацукава стреляет сигарету, благодарит и идет к дому, прикуривая.

Он сидит на ступеньках и неторопливо выкуривает сигарету, затем лезет в телефон и спрашивает в чате, кто будет играть в Бегущего. Выясняется, что все, кроме Куними, но он почти никогда не появляется на необязательных мероприятиях. Да и на обязательных бывает редко.

Мысли вновь возвращаются к Тендо, и Мацукава чувствует раздражение. Еще немного, и он начнет себя ненавидеть. Но пока он может ненавидеть Тендо ― все хорошо. Наверное.


	7. В картину мира

Бокуто обнаруживает Тендо за чисткой дисков под Бейонсе и улыбается. Взгляд падает на торчащие позвонки и острые лопатки, когда Тендо замечает его в зеркале и оборачивается

― Хэ-эй, ― тянет он, поднимаясь.

― Хэй! ― улыбается Бокуто.

― Привет, ― выплевывает Тендо и заглядывает ему за спину. ― И ты на машине смерти приехал?

Бокуто смеется. Тендо забавный, он ему нравится.

― Он не так опасен, как ты думаешь.

― Особенно, если на нем не ездить, ― добавляет Тендо. ― Ты приехал ко мне?

― Я искал Тецу, надеялся застать его здесь.

Тендо выглядит удивленным, склоняет голову набок.

― И он сказал, что будет здесь? Да мой дом ― популярное место! Но нет, он полчаса назад увез Кея, и я не уверен, что увижу их снова, ― заявляет Тендо. ― Вообще-то, я надеюсь, что не увижу их.

― Почему это? ― недоумевает Бокуто.

Он искренне не понимает реакции Тендо, но догадывается, что это просто шутка. У Тендо особый юмор и отношение к жизни. Он кажется легкомысленным, при этом отлично острит и быстро на все реагирует. 

― Ты видел их счастливые лица? У этих двоих точно роман, ― заговорчески шепчет Тендо. ― Уверяю тебя.

Бокуто смеется, запрокинув голову.

― У них и есть роман, ― начинает он, но видит веселые искры в глазах Тендо и понимает, что тот опять шутит. Черт, да он, наверное, никогда не бывает серьезным. Или бывает ― сложно сказать. Но Тендо уже в открытую веселится, и это передается Бокуто. ― Ладно, я понял. Все в курсе, что Тецу с Кеем встречаются.

― Нет-нет-нет, ― Тендо строго качает пальцем. ― Все в курсе, что я встречаюсь с Кеем. Куроо ― временная остановка. Кей вернется ко мне, вот увидишь.

Бокуто опять заливисто смеется и замечает на себе внимательный взгляд.

― А тебе смешно, я смотрю. Чужое горе тебя не трогает. У меня, может, сердце разбито.

Да. Этот парень определенно ему нравится.

― Как думаешь, пицца его склеит? ― спрашивает Бокуто и хлопает Тендо по костлявому плечу.

― Определенно, ― тот тут же меняется в лице и не скрывает заинтересованности.

― Отлично, поехали, ― Бокуто кивает на свой байк, а в глазах Тендо сразу же отражается искренний ужас.

― Ни за что! Я еще жить хочу, Таро!

Такое обращение забавляет Бокуто, как и страх Тендо. Он спокойно улыбается и тратит пять минут на обещания, что ни за что не уронит ни мотоцикл, ни самого Тендо. Наконец тот уходит вырубить музыку и сменить запачканную одежду, а спустя десять минут они неспешно катят по дороге к ближайшей пиццерии. Тендо жмется к Бокуто со спины, как напуганный кот, и молится на японском.

Довольно быстро он отходит и, кажется, даже начинает глазеть по сторонам, а не просто, зажмурившись, тыкаться лбом между лопаток Бокуто. Как и обещал, он довозит Тендо до ресторана без приключений, и, сняв шлем, тот даже выглядит бодрым, с румянцем на щеках.

― Круто-круто-круто! ― тараторит он, подпрыгивая на месте. ― Но больше никогда.

― Только обратно я тебя тоже отвезу, ― напоминает Бокуто.

― А-а, ― тянет Тендо, запоздало вспоминая.

Они садятся за свободный столик у окна и заказывают большую пиццу на двоих. Тендо настаивает на ананасах и оливках, а потом уплетает все за обе щеки. Сытым он кажется более живым, настоящим, что ли.

― Так ты говоришь по-японски? ― интересуется Бокуто, вдоволь наевшись и подумывая заказать еще. ― Я тут родился, папа только английский знал, так что я рос без японского.

― Я переехал, когда мне было семь, ― заявляет Тендо, продолжая жевать очередной кусок. ― Здесь мне нравится больше, хотя хочется вернуться обратно. Я плохо помню дом.

― Я бы с удовольствием съездил в Японию, ― искренне заявляет Бокуто, ― и еще в кучу других стран.

За болтовней они не замечают, как пролетает несколько часов, а снаружи начинает смеркаться. Бокуто даже не хочет лезть в телефон, вдруг Куроо уже освободился и решит смотаться к пятой миле.

― В конце недели мы планируем опять на море ночью. Хочешь с нами? ― интересуется он у Тендо, который съел невероятное для человека его размеров количество пиццы и теперь потягивает молочный коктейль через трубочку.

― Ага, ― кивает тот, ― с радостью.

― Если не будет шторма, можно и искупаться, но в основном программа та же.

― Отлично, романтика для меня в самый раз.

Тендо расплывается в улыбке, не выпуская из губ трубочку, и Бокуто замирает, внезапно теряясь во времени. Ощущения привычные, но давно забытые, тем не менее, Бокуто узнает их. Так было с Юкиэ в последнем классе школы. Она тоже казалась Бокуто не от мира сего: улыбчивая, с тайнами всего мира во взгляде, и случилась так же внезапно. Их дороги разошлись, так и не сойдясь ни разу, когда она решила поступить в колледж.

А теперь с Бокуто случился Тендо.

Вот так просто, со второй встречи, если не считать случайных пересечений.

Ни о чем не подозревающий Тендо ковыряет трубочкой остатки пенки на стенках стакана. Он, в своей усыпанной какаду майке и растрепанными после шлема волосами должен бы казаться нелепым, но с картиной мира Бокуто гармонирует идеально.

― Это странно, ― вырывается у Бокуто против воли.

Тендо поднимает на него глаза.

― Тоже так думаешь? ― шепчет заговорщицки и бросает взгляд на сидящую неподалеку группу девушек, которых Бокуто даже не заметил.

Бокуто чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь и надеется, что за загаром этого будет не видно.

― О чем ты? ― недоумевает он, надеясь скрыть от Тендо свою реакцию.

― Вон та светленькая глаз с нас не сводит. Но я не могу понять, кто из нас ей больше нравится, ― Тендо вытягивается и дружелюбно машет девчонке, которая поспешно отворачивается и хихикает вместе с подружками.

― Что? ― Бокуто все еще сложно вернуться к реальности. Он растерянно бросает взгляд на девушек и вновь смотрит на Тендо, который, кажется, вовсю забавляется. И, возможно, уже не первую минуту.

― Или ты имел ввиду не это? ― Тендо кивает на окно. ― Тот грузовик стоит под знаком «парковка запрещена» все время, что мы тут сидим.

Бокуто не выдерживает и громко смеется под полным любопытства взглядом Тендо.

― Не слишком ли часто ты веселишься? А если за нами следят? ― шипит тот, и только искры в глазах выдают его веселье.

У Бокуто болит живот от смеха, а Тендо, напротив, кажется очень довольным собой. Неудивительно, что они с Цукишимой друзья. У такого, как Тендо, круг общения наверняка большой, он — магнит, который своим задором притягивает людей.

Но когда они едут обратно к дому Тендо, Бокуто уже не до веселья. Он сжимает ручки газа, ощущая спиной тепло Тендо. За какой-то час с просто приятного оно стало слишком приятным, и едва тот на дрожащих ногах сползает на дорогу у своего дома, этого тепла сразу не хватает.

Они запоздало обмениваются контактами, и Бокуто надевает шлем, который теперь пахнет чужим гелем или шампунем, кто его разберет.

Бокуто чувствует себя слишком счастливым и слишком дураком, когда выводит байк на шоссе и мчится к пятой миле.


	8. Пропущенная сцена

Куроо ведет мотоцикл аккуратно, не выделывается, не пытается впечатлить или напугать, и Цукишима, пожалуй, готов признать, что давно не чувствовал себя так спокойно и надежно.

― Ты раньше катался на байке? ― громко из-за рева мотора спрашивает Куроо.

― Нет.

Цукишима правда не катался. Он и за рулем-то сидел разве что в машине Тендо, потому что когда в шестнадцать все сдавали на права, он уехал к матери и пропустил экзамен. К его счастью, в колледже можно было повторно пройти курсы, а Тендо достаточно доверяет способностям Цукишимы, чтобы пускать его в свой кабриолет для практики.

У Куроо крепкая спина, за которой можно укрыться от ветра. Цукишима не станет рисковать, пока тот за рулем, но соблазн прижаться сильнее, чем того требует техника безопасности, никуда не девается на протяжении всего пути. От Куроо приятно пахнет чем-то кофейным и еще немного ― Цукишимой. Куроо пока не приглашал его к себе, и Цукишима почему-то уверен, что не стоит на этом настаивать.

Припарковавшись на общей стоянке у кафе напротив дикого пляжа, они задерживаются выпить кофе и перекусить, потому что Куроо едва ли успел позавтракать.

Но когда солнце сползает ближе к горизонту, оба выбираются на пляж бродить по еще теплому песку и разговаривать. Конечно, взбудораженный поцелуями Цукишима предпочел бы пообщаться в другой раз, но надежда, что Куроо увезет его куда-то подальше от чужих глаз, уже успела развеяться.

― Почему пожарный? ― спрашивает он у Куроо, бредя вдоль довольно спокойного моря.

― Деньги, ― говорит тот и неловко усмехается, будто сказал что-то неподобающее. ― На самом деле, за выезды на лесные пожары платят достаточно, чтобы забыть о бытовых проблемах. Или быстро накопить на что-нибудь, например, колледж.

Цукишима смотрит на него с осторожностью, как будто невинным с виду вопросом поднял целую волну опасных неловкостей. Куроо беден? Он стыдится этого? Это связано с семьей?

Осознание, что он почти ничего не знает о человеке, в которого взаимно втрескался по уши, больно бьет куда-то под дых. Может ли он спросить? Захочет ли Куроо отвечать?

Цукишима не знает.

И от досады становится еще больше не по себе. Как с Тендо в этом плане просто. Он открытый, Цукишима знает его как себя, любое выражение лица, любую интонацию.

Но Куроо ― не Тендо. Узнавать его предстоит еще долго, по крайней мере, Цукишима надеется.

― Ясно, ― говорит он, решив свернуть тему до тех пор, пока Куроо сам не захочет об этом поговорить.

А тот вдруг как будто веселеет.

― Что случилось? ― опять усмехается он. ― Ты можешь шутить о пожарных. И о механиках.

Он подмигивает с утрированно соблазняющим выражением на лице, если Цукишима правильно понимает эту гримасу, отчего невольно хочется улыбаться.

― Умоляю, не делай так больше.

― А ты что, заставишь меня? ― опять кривляется Куроо, и Цукишиму пробивает на смех.

Ну и придурок.

― Эй, идем сюда, ― Куроо берет его за руку и увлекает от воды, и Цукишима позволяет себя вести, пока они не приближаются к высокой траве.

Поблизости никого, и намерения Куроо очевиднее некуда, но все равно Цукишима резко тормозит.

― Нет уж, даже не вздумай, не хочу быть укушенным какой-нибудь ядовитой или бешенной дрянью.

― А я не собираюсь делать с тобой ничего неприличного здесь, ― обещает Куроо и добавляет: ― К сожалению.

На пляже почти никого, только вдали видны редкие гуляющие, и Цукишима все же садится рядом на песок, соприкасаясь с Куроо коленями.

― Ты слишком красивый, ― шепчет Куроо прежде, чем поцеловать его.

Хочется попросить его перестать, быть менее романтичным, не говорить комплименты, в которых Цукишима вовсе не нуждается. Но он не может.

Куроо ― вор. Он крадет способность ясно мыслить, говорить, язвить и вообще все. Он превращает Цукишиму в безвольного соучастника всего, что делает, и к этому привыкаешь слишком быстро. Куроо нужен Цукишиме, необходим. Он сам и все, что он делает, включая шепот нелепых комплиментов на ухо.

Куроо нежно придерживает его за щеку ладонью, повернув ухом к себе, и целует под мочкой в шею так, что мурашки бегут по всему телу. Цукишима вздрагивает, бросая испуганный взгляд на свою ладонь на песке, но никаких насекомых там не видит. Это все еще реакция на поцелуи Куроо, который смеется, накрывает его руку своей и переплетает пальцы.

― Обещаю начать шутить про пожарных, когда ты вернешь мне способность соображать, ― тихо выдыхает Цукишима, чуть отстраняясь.

― Тогда мне лучше постоянно держать твою голову в дурмане.

И все-таки он придурок. Цукишима улыбается.

― Не думал, что ты хочешь поступить в колледж.

― Нет, не хочу. Это так, вариант.

Куроо переводит взгляд на море, щурится от закатных лучей, и Цукишима просто не может не любоваться им. Тени от неаккуратной, раздуваемой ветром челки пляшут на лице. У Куроо красивый профиль и разноцветные глаза, что почти незаметно, когда в них отражается солнце.

― А тебе нравится учиться? ― спрашивает он, оборачиваясь к Цукишиме.

― Да.

Куроо усмехается, но ничего не говорит.

― И что это было? ― хмурится Цукишима.

― Ничего, ― пожимает плечами тот.

― Говори.

Куроо вздыхает, не переставая улыбаться, и все же сдается.

― Просто я познакомился с Тендо позже, но мне кажется, знаю о нем больше, чем о тебе.

Цукишима фыркает, вытягивает ноги.

― Не удивительно, он любит о себе болтать.

― А ты нет.

― Как и ты.

Оба молчат какое-то время, разглядывая солнце, медленно тонущее в море, и Цукишима думает, что все-таки у них достаточно общего, чтобы думать об одном и том же. И об одном и том же молчать.

― Я один в семье, меня забрала бабушка после смерти родителей, мне было восемь, ― спокойно начинает Куроо, устраивая локти на согнутых коленях. ― Она умерла два года назад, оставив нам с дядей дом, который теперь постоянно требует ремонта. Так что если надо что-то починить ― обращайся, я умею все, чему и не думал учиться еще лет пять назад.

Цукишима просто не знает, что на это сказать. Посочувствовать? Приободрить? Но не похоже, что Куроо вываливает на него тяжелую правду. Он просто делится, рассказывает о себе, позволяет узнать. Цукишиме так кажется. Наверное, так и есть.

― Отлично, я как раз хотел сделать ремонт в комнате, ― говорит он, и Куроо хитро усмехается.

― Считай, он сделан.

― Родителей не будет дома ближайший месяц, а брат часто задерживается на работе.

― Звучит, как приглашение. И оно принимается. Но есть одно «но».

― И что это?

― Я слышал, твой отец юрист, ― Куроо склоняет голову к плечу. ― Мне стоит беспокоиться?

― А еще мой отец американец и демократ. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться до тех пор, пока ты не пытаешься склонить меня к действиям, ведущим к нарушению закона.

У Куроо вырывается довольный смешок.

― Не спеши радоваться, ― добавляет Цукишима. ― У моего старшего брата повышенное чувство ответственности.

― Ауч. Так ты все-таки жертва гиперопеки?

Цукишима недовольно хмурит брови и смотрит на него в упор.

― А я похож на жертву?

Видно, его реакция только больше веселит Куроо, потому что тот опять начинает мелко трястись от смеха.

― Будешь отрицать, если твой брат вдруг захочет помешать нашему… ремонту.

И то верно. Цукишима старается не думать о возможной реакции Акитеру на всю эту ситуацию. И речь, конечно, совсем не о ремонте.

― Я бы не стал так далеко загадывать, ― тянет Цукишима и усмехается с возмущенного «эй».


	9. Граффити инков

Куними валяется на полотенце и лениво смотрит на ярко-голубое безоблачное небо. Все тело поглощено усталостью, а кожа приятно согрета солнечными лучами. В одном ухе наушник с негромко звучащими мэссив атак, другим он вынужденно слушает болтовню ребят. Вынужденно, потому что наушник выпал, а Куними лежит слишком удобно, чтобы нарушать гармонию.

― Может, останешься хотя бы до конца сезона? ― доносится голос Ханамаки. ― Без хорошего квотербека нас уничтожат в первом же матче.

― Мне еще нужна моя рука, Маки, ― заявляет Ойкава. ― К тому же, у меня есть достойная замена, вы справитесь.

― Но я все равно не понимаю, разве тебе не нужна спортивная стипендия? Что будет с ней?

― Я достаточно умен, чтобы справляться без нее.

― И богат, ― вставляет Куними.

― Не без этого, конечно, ― соглашается Ойкава.

Куними переводит на него взгляд и видит широкую едва тронутую загаром спину на фоне синего неба. Волосы Ойкавы на затылке, еще влажные после купания, торчат во все стороны, лопатки и крепкие мышцы проступают под кожей, когда тот ведет плечами. Красиво. Настолько, что аж мерзко. Куними отворачивается, размышляя, есть ли в Ойкаве что-то несовершенное. Кроме характера, конечно. Отличник, лучший квотербек их команды, красавчик ― ходячий сборник клише, на фоне которого Куними с Ханамаки просто теряются.

Раздается короткий сигнал-оповещение, и Ханамаки через пару секунд говорит:

― Маццун спрашивает, кто будет играть в Бегущего.

― Хочет присоединиться? ― Ойкава поворачивается к Куними и кивает ему: ― А ты не передумал, случаем?

― Там же надо бегать, ― тянет Куними.

― А, да, конечно, ― усмехается Ханамаки, быстро набирая что-то в ответ.

― Это будет весело, ты многое упускаешь, ― Ойкава растягивается на полотенце, опираясь на локти.

― Ага, смотреть, как девочки тянут друг друга за волосы или попасть в засаду к трем защитникам. Всегда мечтал.

Ханамаки смеется, переглядываясь с Ойкавой.

― Всего-то один раз случайно получил по губе и теперь боится играть.

Куними хмурится и отворачивается. Предложение от этого интереснее не станет. Хотя куними не откажется понаблюдать со стороны.

― Та девочка с вечеринки, Юкиэ, ― начинает Ханамаки, прервав недолгую тишину, ― надеюсь, она тоже будет играть.

― Будет, ― кивает Ойкава. ― Она подружка Мики, которая занимается организацией. Набегаешься за девчонками вдоволь.

Ханамаки счастливо вздыхает.

― Если мы с ними будем в разных командах.

Девчонки. У Ойкавы, Мацукавы и Ханамаки с ними нет проблем, и никакие игры не нужны. А вот Куними… У Куними тоже не было с этим проблем. Нет девчонок ― нет проблем. Но, как бы цинично это ни звучало, Куними они просто не интересовали. И парни тоже. Вообще никто. В старших классах он смотрел с иронией на непрекращающиеся романы одноклассников. В колледже же с этим все куда проще. Киндаичи иногда подшучивает над ним, но, кажется, никого на самом деле не заботит, есть ли у Куними кто-то или нет. Самого Куними уж точно.

Ойкава переворачивается на живот и накидывает на плечи рубашку, как будто боится сгореть. Он утыкается в телефон, с улыбкой что-то набирая. Куними прикрывает глаза и наконец решает поправить выпавший наушник.

Они уходят с пляжа, когда удлиняются тени и становится слишком прохладно от ветра.

― Может, позависаем у тебя сегодня? ― предлагает Куними, разваливаясь на заднем сидении машины Ойкавы.

― Нет, я на пятую вечером.

― Опять пьяные оргии с байкерами? ― шутит Ханамаки.

― Не завидуй, Маки-чан, я тебя все равно не приглашу, ― лучезарно улыбается Ойкава.

Ну и ладно, думает Куними. Но торчать в выходной дома в одиночестве совершенно не хочется. Он набирает сообщение Киндаичи с предложением потусить у него, и тот, к его радости, сразу соглашается.

― Выкинешь меня у Киндаичи? ― просит он Ойкаву.

― Без проблем.

У Киндаичи небольшой дом в не самом престижном районе, максимум ― средний класс. Его отец ― разведенный коп, которого часто не бывает дома, а значит, Киндаичи самый удобный друг. После Ойкавы, конечно.

Они устраиваются на диване в гостиной и играют в приставку, пока Куними не пробивает на голод. Он заказывает пиццу, и, в ожидании курьера, Киндаичи ставит игру на паузу, внимательно глядя на Куними.

― Ты же не просто так заявился?

Куними потягивается и разминает шею.

― Не-а, пришел узнать, будешь ли ты играть в Бегущего.

Киндаичи фыркает.

― Еще чего. Все так носятся с этой игрой, как будто у нас в городе проводят Супер Боул. Ладно, давай серьезно. Есть что?

Куними минуту смотрит в потолок, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, потом дотягивается до рюкзака и вытаскивает серый пакет, а из него машинку для самокруток.

― Так и знал, ― улыбается Киндаичи, пока Куними достает бумагу из упаковки и набивает первую сигарету.

Куними протягивает ему самокрутку и прячет траву обратно.

― Это крепкая, одной хватит, ― он достает зажигалку.

― Только не в доме, я не знаю, какая сегодня у отца смена.

Они выбираются во внутренний двор, и Куними прикуривает, делая первую затяжку, затем отдает косяк Киндаичи.

Тот затягивается следом, прислоняется спиной к двери и вздыхает.

― Класс.

― Еще бы.

― Я пробовал то говно, что продают местные. Не думал, что может быть настолько плохо.

― А ты на это когда-то плевался. Теперь сам просишь, ― улыбается Куними.

― Скучно.

― А то.

Они молча курят, передавая самокрутку, пока Киндаичи в очередной раз после затяжки не ныряет в дом. Негромко щелкает выключатель, и теперь на заднем дворе Куними один в полной темноте.

Не то чтобы за ними мог смотреть кто-то из соседей, если им вообще было дело до того, что творится на заднем дворе этого дома. 

Киндаичи снова выходит к нему с широкой улыбкой на губах.

― Ты чего? ― Куними становится смешно от одного его вида.

― На звезды хочу посмотреть.

Они задирают головы и смотрят на темное небо, окрашенное в фиолетовый от далекого зарева над городом.

― Ну ничего так, ― хмыкает Куними, разглядывая небо, на котором не особо-то видны звезды. От романтика в нем нет ничего.

Небо как небо. Пара спутников мерцают, мимикрируя под звезды. Тут они не такие яркие, как на диком пляже, где нет других источников света. И Млечного Пути не видно.

― Ничего? Это же офигенно, ― заявляет Киндаичи, усаживаясь на ступеньки и привалившись спиной к перилам. ― Я ни черта не смыслю в созвездиях, но то похоже на кондора Наски.

― На что? ― Куними не может сдержать смешок, присаживается рядом и тушит косяк, полагая, что с Киндаичи сегодня хватит.

― Наска ― пустынное плато в Перу, ну знаешь, там еще всякие рисунки на земле.

― А-а, ― тянет Куними, понимающе кивая, хотя на самом деле ни черта он не понимает. ― Типа граффити?

Киндаичи начинает не просто хихикать, а откровенно ржать.

― Граффити. Граффити Наска, ― он сгибается от смеха. ― Представляю себе каких-нибудь древних инков, рисующих стометровые граффити в пустыне.

Куними хмыкает.

― А чем они рисовали? Краски ж в баллончиках еще не изобрели.

Киндаичи еще больше заходится, и Куними веселеет от его реакции. Они смеются до боли в животе, когда хлопает входная дверь и становятся слышны разговоры.

Оба сразу замирают, но уже через секунду Куними поспешно прячет косяк в карман, подхватываясь на ноги.

― Рановато он, ― морщится Киндаичи, когда из дома доносится голос отца.

― Ютаро, ты дома?

Куними неохотно идет следом за Киндаичи, хлопая дверью, в очередной раз забыв про тугие петли.

― Да, пап, привет.

― Добрый вечер, ― Куними прячет руки в карманы.

У Киндаичи классный отец, но сейчас он очень не вовремя, общаться с ним нет никакого желания. К тому же, он еще и не один.

― Акира, и ты здесь, ― Садаюки Мизогучи растягивает губы в напряженной улыбке. Взгляд Мизогучи сразу сразу становится, а весь он ― собраннее, чем мгновение назад.

Куними замирает, чувствуя, как в груди все сдавливает от одного его вида. Кажется, все копы города друг друга знают, к несчастью для Куними. Мизогучи ― их сосед и друг семьи. А еще друг семьи Киндаичи, но и понятно, они вместе с Киндаичи-старшим работают в одном отделении полиции, может, и сейчас после смены решили выпить вместе, и с чего бы им в бар не завалиться?

Мизогучи не при исполнении, одет, как гражданский, в джинсы и какую-то темную майку под легкой коричневой курткой. Ему идет.

― Мы перехватили курьера с вашей пиццей, ― отец Киндаичи кивает на столик, где стоит квадратная коробка.

Куними сдержанно кивает и лезет в карман за деньгами, стараясь не думать об обстоятельствах их последней встречи с Мизогучи.

― Спасибо, держите, ― он протягивает смятую десятидолларовую купюру, но отец лишь отмахивается.

― Развлекайтесь, надеюсь, мы вам не сильно помешаем.

Киндаичи перехватывает деньги, подмигивая, а Куними старается не смотреть на Мизогучи, который так и стоит у порога, сверля его взглядом.

― Тебе не пора домой, Акира? ― спрашивает он.

― Еще рано, ― Куними не оборачивается, чтобы лишний раз не пересекаться взглядами. ― И я не маленький, могу вернуться, когда захочу.

Отец Киндаичи, который может его спасти, как назло исчезает на кухне.

― Тебя отец искал. Поехали. В другой раз посидите.

Куними садится на диван и смотрит в поставленный на паузу экран игры, игнорируя назойливое «эй, ты в порядке? чего это он? что случилось?» от Киндаичи, пока Мизогучи перебрасывается парой слов с его отцом на кухне.

― Я скоро вернусь, ― говорит он уже от дверей.

Куними не сопротивляется его решению. Мизогучи ему не отец. Да и по возрасту не годится. Сколько ему? Лет… тридцать? Тридцать пять? Хочет отвезти его домой ― отлично. Путь не самый близкий. Плевать.

Куними привычно бросает свой рюкзак на заднее сиденье, сам садится вперед, пристегивая ремень. В бьюике почти всегда пахнет одеколоном Мизогучи и иногда еще кофе. А еще его специфичным и очень приятным запахом с примесью дешевых сигарет.

Мизогучи садится, негромко хлопая дверью, и заводит мотор.

― Я ничего не сделал, ― спокойно начинает Куними. ― Зачем было врать про отца?

Мизогучи больше не изображает вежливую улыбку. Его отражение в стекле напряженное и хмурое. Он трогает с места и выводит машину на дорогу.

― Тебе не надоело лгать?

― А вам?

― То, что твои родители сейчас уехали, не значит, что ты можешь целыми днями обкуриваться у своих приятелей и накуривать их.

― Мы не курили, ― тянет Куними, отворачиваясь к окну.

― Ой, лучше заткнись.

Они смолкают. Куними хочет многое высказать Мизогучи насчет испорченного вечера и дурацкой опеки, но знает, что лишь сильнее его спровоцирует. Хотя испорченным вечер все же назвать сложно. Компания Мизогучи ему нравится, но большую часть времени приходится выслушивать дурацкие лекции человека с очень строгими и даже где-то устаревшими взглядами на мир. Странно ещё, что Мизогучи живёт в Лонг Бич, а не в какой-нибудь колонии Дигнидад. Куними даже забавляется недолго, представляя Мизогучи суровым пуританином, а потом вспоминает, что в этом случае Мизогучи не носил бы этих джинсов, так славно подчеркивающих его зад.

― А у вас сегодня вечер свободный? ― интересуется Куними, не оборачиваясь.

― Какой догадливый? ― раздраженно отвечает Мизогучи. ― Так скоро и детективом станешь.

― Может, и стану, ― вздыхает он. ― Хоть тогда не будете на меня злиться из-за всякой ерунды?

― Это не ерунда, ― Мизогучи сбрасывает скорость и сворачивает на тусклую аллею.

Конечно, Садаюки Мизогучи, который не срывается на Куними, ― это из раздела фантастики. Когда Куними было шестнадцать, тот впервые застукал его за курением травки, влетело тогда по полной, но отцу он не сказал. Хотя, может, лучше бы и сказал, потому что быть заложником своей тайны с Мизогучи в качестве надзирателя порядком поднадоело. К тому же, тогда еще закон о легализации принят не был. Только Мизогучи всегда был против.

― Ага. Сегодня трава, завтра ― кокаин, ― шутит Куними, когда машина полностью останавливается. ― Потом подамся в химики и мет-лабораторию обустрою.

По наступившей тишине становится понятно, что этого говорить не стоило.

― Выметайся, ― мрачно говорит Мизогучи.

Но Куними только глаза хочется закатить. Что за полицейская королева драмы? Он выходит из машины параллельно с Мизогучи, и уже тянется за своим рюкзаком, но не успевает, Мизогучи вытряхивает содержимое прямо на заднее сиденье своей машины, и вместе с полотенцем и влажными плавками оттуда сыпятся всякие мелочи — от жвачки до солнцезащитных очков, а сверху серый пакет.

Куними напряженно замирает.

― Вы не имеете права.

Мизогучи смотрит на пакет, но трогать не спешит. Бросает рюкзак Куними и отворачивается, доставая из кармана сигареты и терпеливо прикуривая.

― Собирай все и вали домой. У меня больше нет сил и желания с тобой возиться.

Куними стискивает зубы, склоняется над сиденьем, опираясь на него коленом, и почти стыдливо запихивает вещи обратно в рюкзак.

― Законом не запрещено.

― Мне плевать, что здесь запрещено. Ты японец, твоя семья ― японцы, дома за такое сажают. Ты тратишь отцовские деньги на это дерьмо, а все, что тебя интересует в жизни ― это бессмысленные вечеринки. Думаешь, если у твоего отца есть деньги, то и с тобой всегда все будет в порядке? Ты ничего не умеешь и ни к чему не стремишься, твой табель успеваемости один из самых низких в колледже.

Куними застывает, разглядывая пакет в руке, сжимает пальцами машинку для самокруток сквозь пластик.

― Но мы не в Японии, ― тянет Куними. ― Мы в Штатах, и можем жить по их правилам.

Он почти раздраженно кидает пакет в рюкзак и выпрямляется, утягивая полотенце за собой.

― Вас так волнует мое будущее, как будто вам есть какое-то дело. И откуда вам известно про мой табель? Шпионили? Мне подать на вас в суд за сталкинг?

Куними не сводит с него глаз, настала его очередь сверлить Мизогучи взглядом. Тот глубоко затягивается, явно справляясь с собой, запихивает сигарету в пепельницу в машине и подходит пугающе близко. В нос ударяет табаком и такой привычной туалетной водой, но Куними не позволяет себе сделать даже шага назад. Спокойно смотрит сверху вниз на Мизогучи, пока тот замирает, принюхивается и отстраняется, морщась.

― Ты продолжаешь врать мне. От тебя за милю несет этой гадостью, прими душ.

Он возвращается к машине и садится за руль, раздраженно хлопая дверцей.

― Я поговорю с твоим отцом, когда он вернется. Раз уж законом не запрещено, то и бояться тебе нечего.

Куними каменеет, медленно опуская руки. Конечно, глупо было рассчитывать, что Мизогучи вечно станет его покрывать. Это лишь вопрос времени. Но ему все равно обидно, как будто его иллюзия некоего доверия, связи с Мизогучи, теперь рушится. Из-за ерунды. Это даже не причина. Никто не застукал его с косяком в руке на заднем дворе Киндаичи. Вообще не стоило приезжать, они бы не пересеклись с Мизогучи. Он бы не получил очередную лекцию от раздраженного жизнью и работой копа.

Куними следит, как бьюик Мизогучи исчезает за углом, и плетется к дому, где никого не будет еще минимум неделю. Банкой газировки из холодильника утоляет жажду и падает на диван, забивая в поисковике плато Наска.


	10. Пятая миля

Бокуто прибывает на встречу последним. На лице у него странное, почти блаженное выражение, отчего Куроо невольно становится не по себе. Что еще успело приключиться с ним сегодня?

Куроо бросает взгляд на Ойкаву, который болтает со своей знакомой у барной стойкой, и, по мнению самого Куроо, Ойкава Тоору пока что маловат для нее. Ее зовут не то Эрика, не то Эми, но это не так важно, потому что перевозбужденный и одновременно чем-то прибитый Бокуто бодро шагает к Куроо с явным намерением начать что-то рассказывать прямо на ходу.

― Тецу, у меня есть новости, плохие или хоршие ― пока не знаю, ― подтверждает его мысли тот, опускаясь на диванчик напротив и укладывая свой шлем прямо на стол.

― Давай, ― Куроо раскидывает руки по спинке дивана, готовый выслушать все, что угодно.

― Этот Сатори Тендо, друг твоего Кея, кажется, он мне нравится, ― выплевывает Бокуто, и Куроо сначала даже не знает, как реагировать. Он ошибался, такого заявления он никак не ожидал.

В первую очередь потому что Бокуто не часто говорит о своих чувствах, не считая «какая классная девчонка» и «ого, вот это красавица». Несмотря на всю свою внешнюю эмоциональность и полную открытость, из них двоих скорее Куроо готов поделиться мыслями о другом человеке. А Бокуто ― дать здравую, как ни странно, оценку.

― И почему ты так думаешь? ― интересуется Куроо, прикидывая, каким образом кто-то вроде Тендо мог понравится кому-то вроде Бокуто.

― Эффект Юкие, ― тут же отвечает тот. ― Он просто… просто посмотрел на меня и я все понял. Сам не знаю, как это произошло.

Куроо усмехается, совершенно точно осознавая о чем говорит Бокуто. Цукишима Кей сейчас уже наверняка дома, отдыхает, может читает книгу или выбирает кино на вечер, даже и не зная, что сам когда-то «просто посмотрел на Куроо». И он тоже все понял.

Куроо невольно облизывает губы. Как же хотелось отвезти Цукишиму к себе домой, запереться в комнате на пару часов и не думать ни о чем, кроме него. Может и стоило наплевать на ремонт, на вечно торчащего дома дядю, на весь гребаный мир.

Он трет глаза, и заставляет себя не думать о Цукишиме хотя бы то время, что говорит с Бокуто.

― Хочешь сказать, что у тебя все серьезно?

― Не знаю, ― признается Бокуто, опуская взгляд на свои руки. ― Если это вскоре не пройдет, то, наверное, будет серьезно.

― А что он?

― Ну-у, ― тянет Бокуто. ― Сложно сказать. Вряд ли он понял. Вряд ли он испытывает ко мне что-то…

― Хэй, леди, ― Ойкава падает на сиденье рядом с Куроо и ставит пару чашек с кофе на стол. ― Котчан, прости, не знал, что ты уже приехал. Энни, будь добра, еще один.

Энни, значит, ― пробует запомнить Куроо и смотрит на Бокуто, который бесцеремонно тянет к себе кофе Ойкавы.

― Может у вас найдется тема поинтереснее, чтобы и я поучаствовал? ― Ойкава спокойно следит за Бокуто, лишь иронично приподнимает бровь, когда тот делает глоток.

― Чем тебе эта не нравится? ― фыркает Куроо.

Ойкава лишь закатывает глаза.

― Я очень стараюсь не вмешиваться в чужие любовные дела, мне их в колледже хватает с головой, но я слышал ваш диалог и мое мнение следующее, если вам вдруг интересно: иногда встречаешь кого-то и тебя просто прошибает, и ты не знаешь, почему. Иногда долго общаешься с человеком, а потом тебя прошибает, и ты тоже не знаешь почему. А иногда тебя прошибает целую вечность, заставляя мучиться в процессе, вынуждая сопротивляться. Тебе повезло, что прошибло сразу, хотя я не понял, к кому именно, но, надеюсь, она классная и не доставит тебе проблем. Выжди денек и позови ее на свидание, тогда и будешь понимать, нужно оно тебе или нет.

Ойкава в своей привычной манере «мне это не интересно, но выслушайте мое мнение», всегда каким-то образом оказывается прав. Почти прав. Куроо даже хочется присвистнуть. Это его сверхспособность, что ли?

В принципе, Бокуто относится к тому типу людей, которые, если говорят о чем-то личном, обязательно ждут совета. Цукишима, в свою очередь, совершенно не такой. Он если уж и поделится чем-то, то явно не для того, чтобы ему говорили, что делать дальше.

― О, ― восклицает Бокуто, разулыбавшись. ― Звучит довольно просто. Только это не она, а он. И я его уже пригласил.

― Тендо Сатори, ― добавляет Куроо, отчего-то чувствуя, что для Ойкавы это важная деталь.

― М-м, вот как, ― улыбка Ойкавы вдруг кажется другой. ― Я правильно услышал, тебе понравился Тендо Сатори?.. Ладно.

Он звучит достаточно легко, чтобы обвести вокруг пальца эмоциональные радары Бокуто, но недостаточно легко для Куроо, который, как и Ойкава, знает, кому еще нравится Тендо Сатори, и кто скорее съест футбольный мяч, чем признается в этом.

― Он, конечно, фрик, но зато безобидный и беззлобный, ― добавляет Ойкава. ― Ладно, вы слышали, что собираются снимать второй сезон «Светлячка»?

Ойкава без особого изящества уводит их к другой теме, и это работает. Кроме них в этот вечер больше никто из ребят на пятую милю не приезжает, что даже хорошо, Куроо успел соскучиться по простым гиковским разговорам, да и Ойкава принес новости про экзамен, точная дата которого только-только стала известна.

― Рик даст тебе рекомендации, но с остальным справляйся сам, ― говорит Ойкава.

― Если я не студент колледжа, еще не значит, что я завалю какой-то тест, ― усмехается Куроо.

Но вообще он благодарен Ойкаве, его сестре и ее мужу, которые, каждый в своей степени, облегчили ему задачу с экзаменом.

Когда они выбираются наружу, подышать свежим ночным воздухом, а Бокуто отходит отлить, Куроо, наконец, задает вопрос, который висел над ним все это время.

― Ты скажешь Маццуну?

Ойкава бесцеремонно опирается бедрами о его байк и поглаживает сиденье.

― О чем, о конкуренции, что ли?

― Ага.

― Еще чего, я ему не мамочка, пусть сами разбираются.

Куроо смеется, прячет руки в карманы.

― Я бы на твоем месте на другие темы парился, ― он кивает кому-то за спиной Куроо и отворачивается.

― Как, например, экзамен?

― Как, например, экзамен, ― соглашается Ойкава. ― Или ты слышал, что Майк и другие ребята считают, будто у нас закрытая община и мы предпочитаем общаться только со своими?

Куроо хмурит брови, с таких глупостей всегда хотелось лишь иронизировать.

― Разве? А мне помнится, мы только с ними здесь и зависаем. Да и на твоих вечеринках всегда полно местных.

― В том-то и дело, думает, мы прикидываемся и ненавидим всех американцев, ― Ойкава щелкает чем-то на панели байка и у Куроо на миг сердце останавливается.

Но тот всего лишь стучит ногтем по датчику, да и уж точно не собирается вредить чужому имуществу.

― Он просто зациклился, еще бы Хиросиму и Нагасаки вспомнил, ― шутит Ойкава, но Куроо слышит за этой интонацией усталость.

Ойкава лишь кажется поверхностным. Отыгрывает роль, но порой Куроо думает, что здесь он не в своей тарелке. Может, он бы с удовольствием променял свою роскошную жизнь на какой-нибудь байк и уехал бы на север. Но потом Ойкава вновь появляется в компании девушек-черлидерш, на вечеринке без майки или с друзьями за рулем своего авто и все становится как раньше, а ему по-прежнему к лицу эти самые роскошь и пафос.

Куроо просто интересно, как скоро он сломается и сломается ли вообще?


	11. Львы и антилопа

Тендо задумчиво покручивает в пальцах карандаш, обводя вокруг костяшек одна за одной. Тема для эссе по истории кажется ему интересной, и это единственная более-менее положительная вещь, что случилась с ним за всю неделю. В голове десятка два разных подходов к рассмотрению того, что до него изучали тысячи студентов.

― … прошу вас постараться уместить все свои мысли на десяти листах, ― преподаватель бросает внимательный взгляд на Цукишиму, который даже бровью не ведет, как будто это не к нему относится, ― и не нужно демонстрационных моделей, это не школьный конкурс по физике.

Тендо поджимает губы и мотает головой, отметая сразу половину своих идей под всеобщие беззлобные смешки.

― Я считаю, что если процесс получения образования слишком скучный, к нему надо менять подход, и в первую очередь свое отношение, ― уверяет Тендо Цукишиму на перерыве.

― Я понимаю, что колледж дал тебе больше свободы, но не советую пользоваться особым положением у мистера Уилсона. Твоя креативность может быстро надоесть.

Тендо аж задыхается от возмущения и даже отстает на пару шагов.

― Да как ты смеешь. Во-первых, я не пользуюсь никаким положением, во-вторых, моя креативность никогда не…

Его обрывает на полуслове женский голос.

― Кей!

Цукишима оборачивается и расплывается в улыбке при виде Мики. Аж расцветает весь, двуличная сволочь. Девушки в присутствии Цукишимы менялись в той же степени, что и он менялся при них. Молчаливый, циничный и саркастичный Цукишима превращался в чрезмерно вежливого и внимательного принца, в мечту какой-нибудь школьницы, и это не переставало забавлять Тендо.

Он замечает, что уже давно не видел этих метаморфоз, и за своими наблюдениями упускает половину диалога, пока Цукишима не произносит:

― Нет, я в этот день занят. Спроси лучше Сатори.

Мика оборачивается и улыбается, Тендо кажется, что вынужденно, но быстро понимает, что это не так, когда она с улыбкой протягивает ему листовку с большим заголовком «RUNNING MAN».

― Ты не хотел бы поучаствовать в…

― Хотел бы, ― Тендо расплывается в радостной улыбке, пробегаясь глазами по информации о дате и месте проведения.

― Отлично, ― она радостно помечает себе что-то в блокнот. ― Я так понимаю, правила ты знаешь.

― О да, ― кивает Тендо. ― Взнос тридцать баксов? Когда платить?

― До пятницы желательно, сбор в семь вечера, и не забудь удобную обувь, ― Мика машет ему рукой уже наверняка торопясь к следующей цели.

Он прячет листовку в карман и спешит за Цукишимой.

― Только не говори, что собираешься променять королевскую битву на свидание.

― Собираюсь и променяю, ― легко соглашается Цукишима. ― Не думал, что ты так быстро после травмы решишь рисковать коленом. Наверняка всю команду футболистов записали в участники автоматом.

― Колено у меня давно в порядке, и если ты забыл, я сам, вообще-то, тоже бывший футболист. Кроме того, мог бы и поддержать меня.

― Ставлю двадцатку, что ты не продержишься и десяти минут, ― усмехается Цукишима.

Тендо чувствует, как от возмущения раздуваются щеки. Он тычет в Цукишиму пальцем и угрожающе щурит глаза.

― А ты… ты тоже не продержишься и десяти минут! ― затем прикидывает в уме рост и вес Цукишимы, выносливость и стратегические способности и добавляет. ― Двадцати, двадцати минут.

У Цукишимы в глазах пляшут веселые искорки, он поправляет очки, пряча за жестом польщенную улыбку.

Цукишима вообще последние пару недель едва ли не светится, как фосфором обмазанный, и слишком часто пребывает в хорошем настроении. Тендо завидно до скрежета зубов.

― Даже если бы я решил участвовать, могу полагать, что дошел бы до финала, ― заявляет он. Какой смелый. С чего бы?

― Ты, конечно, умен, но сил у тебя не хватит, ― Тендо разом веселеет. ― Против Мацукавы, например. Что будешь делать?

― Бежать, ― спокойно отвечает Цукишима. ― Разве не это главный принцип всей игры?

Тендо смеется, останавливаясь на повороте. У них занятия в разных аудиториях, так что времени на уговоры остается мало. Прежде, чем они разойдутся, надо успеть внедрить в сознание Цукишимы идею, что игра в Бегущего не так уж и неинтересна, как ему кажется.

― Я уверен, что мы с тобой вдвоем долго не продержимся, так что ты все равно успеешь на свое свидание. Скажешь Тецуро забрать тебя сразу от колледжа, ― бросает Тендо. ― И меня заодно поддержишь.

Цукишима лишь незаинтересованно хмыкает.

― Я же сказал, что с большей вероятностью дотяну до финала.

Тендо расплывается в довольной улыбке.

― Ты, может, так и сказал, а может даже ты и прав, но просто на секунду представь, вдруг мы не только продержимся, а выиграем? С нашими умом и сообразительностью обведем футболистов вокруг пальца, вот у Мацукавы лицо будет.

Тендо мечтательно прикрывает глаза.

― Запах чужого унижения всегда так сладок…

― Сомневаюсь, что унижение пахнет именно так, ― говорит Цукишима голосом Мацукавы и Тендо от неожиданности даже глаза открывает.

Цукишима стоит напротив, с весельем в глазах глядя Тендо куда-то поверх плеча.

― Мацукава стоит позади меня, ― утвердительно произносит Тендо, чувствуя, как из тела уходит вся легкость.

― Мацукава стоит позади тебя, ― произносит сам Мацукава, пока Цукишима утвердительно кивает.

Подсознательно Тендо уже ждет, что Цукишима сейчас развернется и свалит от них куда подальше, оставив решать все проблемы самостоятельно, но тот почему-то не уходит.

Тендо с неохотой оборачивается к Мацукаве, который сегодня без привычной компании.

― Вряд ли твоему другу для участия будет достаточно моего унижения, ― говорит он.

― Вот в этом ты совершенно не прав, ― не соглашается Тендо.

― Так ты играешь, Иссей? ― с вежливой улыбкой интересуется Цукишима.

― Думаю, да. Звучит весело, ― с такой же вежливой улыбкой отвечает Мацукава, и Тендо с подозрением смотрит сначала на одного, потом на второго. ― А ты?

― Возможно, ― Цукишима меняет мнение буквально в считанные секунды, и Тендо следовало бы обрадоваться, вот только почему он чувствует в этом всем подвох? Не может быть, чтобы у Мацукавы получилось уломать Цукишиму быстрее Тендо. Слишком подозрительно. Они что, флиртуют?

― Вот и отлично. Может нам повезет быть в одной команде, ― тянет Мацукава.

― Надеюсь на это.

― Эй, ― встревает Тендо и тычет пальцем в грудь Мацукаве, ― ты должен быть в другой команде, иначе я не смогу посмотреть на твое унижение.

― Если тебе так хочется меня унизить, просто попроси. Или укуси еще раз, вряд ли всем надоест это обсуждать у меня за спиной, ― говорит тот, кивая на проходящую мимо группу девчонок, старательно сдерживающих смех.

Цукишима смеется открыто, и Тендо почти горд за себя. Но когда тот разворачивается и уходит по коридору в направлении своей аудитории, Тендо больше не чувствует себя так уверенно наедине с Мацукавой.

― Ой, мне пора, ― бросает он и торопится за Цукишимой.

Его никто не останавливает, и вообще плевать, что лекция вот-вот начнется, а он лишь отдаляется от класса.

― Так ты все же со мной? ― Тендо щурит глаза, больше надеясь прочесть ответ по лицу Цукишимы, а не услышать.

― Посмотрим.

― Я знаю, что ты делаешь, ― сравнятся с шагом Цукишимы не так уж и сложно, и Тендо остается лишь миновать спешащих на занятия студентов. ― Ты меня опекаешь. Мацукава лев, а я антилопа. Но ты тоже лев и еще хороший друг.

― Я даже комментировать этот бред не буду, ― с каменным лицом говорит Цукишима.

Но Тендо уже все просек и теперь довольно улыбается, не скрывая своей радости.

― Если бы я знал, что для манипулирования тобой мне всего лишь нужна угроза хищника, давно бы использовал эту стратегию.

― Отвали.

― Да-да, уже отвалил, ― Тендо тормозит, сразу же увеличивая между ними расстояние. ― Но я все запомнил и я люблю тебя, Цукишима Кей!

Довольный собой, Тендо разворачивается обратно, полностью игнорируя чужие любопытные взгляды.


	12. Бегущий. Часть первая

Тендо большую часть их совместной учебы был для Мацукавы стартовой площадкой для оттачивания шуток прежде, чем направить их на Ойкаву. Просто Ойкава, как это называется, был «своим». А Тендо нет. Образ Ойкавы-плейбоя ― лучшая тема для стендапа, пока рядом не было Тендо. Его в компании никто не любил, да и сейчас наверняка мало кто выскажет свою симпатию. В их команде он был довольно полезен, мог даже распасовщика заменить, но ни старания, ни любовь к футболу не могли изменить тот факт, что физически для большого спорта Тендо никак не подходил и всегда находился кто-то лучше. Любой обычный темнокожий парень при желании мог переломить Тендо Сатори о колено.

Мацукава некстати думает о Тендо, разложенном у себя на коленях, и врезается в плечо Ханамаки. Секунды, в которую сознание подбрасывает ему безумную и совершенно бесполезную фантазию, достаточно, чтобы потерять связь с реальностью и не заметить, когда ребята успели остановиться.

― Ты в порядке? ― оборачивается Ханамаки.

― Да, ― Мацукава присаживается, чтобы для видимости завязать шнурок с без того идеальным узлом. Объясняться ― последнее, что ему сейчас нужно. Да и говорить вообще. Наверное, так себя постоянно чувствует Куними, который выглядит меланхолично двадцать четыре на семь.

― Боже, нет, ― шепчет Ойкава, и ужас в его голосе единственное, что Мацукаве интереснее мыслей о Тендо.

Он выпрямляется и видит в толпе маячущую макушку Ушиджимы Вакатоши, ухмыляется, хлопает Ойкаву по плечу.

― Каковы шансы, что он будет в одной команде с Тоору, как думаешь, Макки?

― Пятьседят на пятьдесят, я слышал, нас набралось аж на четыре группы.

Ойкава раздраженно смахивает с себя руку Мацукавы и встряхивает головой, будто мурашек прогоняет.

― Это мой ночной кошмар или что, какого черта? ― заявляет он, не особо стараясь говорить тише.

― Кошмар? И часто тебе снится Ушивака? ― ухмыляется Мацукава.

А потом замечает рядом с Ушиджимой Тендо и Цукишиму. Эмоциональное состояние дает внезапный сбой и больше издеваться над Ойкавой не хочется.

― Если я начну шутить в ответ, тебе мало не покажется, ― угрожает ему Ойкава.

И Мацукава понимает, что сейчас не время. Обычно Ойкава снисходителен к таким вещам, но бывают моменты, когда его «не в духе» не просто витает в воздухе, оно передается другим, да и на словах он очень жесток.

Черт, он собирался повеселиться в эту игру.

― Ладно, хрен с ним, если он не с нами ― приложим его втроем, ― заявляет Мацукава, одной этой фразой выбивая из Ойкавы демона.

― Сомневаюсь, ― замечает Ханамаки.

― Но попробовать стоит, ― настаивает Ойкава.

Мацукава бросает еще один взгляд на рыжеволосый затылок с идеальной укладкой дикобраза, когда Цукишима рядом оборачивается. Этот тип мало чем отличается от Тендо, если учитывать его статус среди ребят. Вот только идеальной целью для шуток его точно нельзя назвать. С ним, честно говоря, Мацукаве вообще не хотелось шутить, а теперь еще эти совершенно нетипичные повадки защитника и бесстрашие во взгляде. Чертова сладкая парочка колледжа. Хотя Ойкава упоминал что-то про то, что у него появился бойфренд среди байкеров. Мацукава усмехнулся: ведь это даже хорошо, если у Цукишимы кто-то там есть, значит, Тендо свободен. Для отношений. Возможно.

― Всем привет! ― Мацукава опять упускает момент, когда на небольшую платформу перед колледжем забирается Мика. ― Рада, что нас сегодня так много! Надеюсь, все ознакомились с правилами? ― она улыбается и подглядывает в листы на планшете. ― Мы будем начинать с четырех команд: белые, синие, красные и черные. Сначала распределение, ― она указывает на столик справа от платформы, где установили внушительных размеров вазу. ― Тянете карточку с цветом, потом берете футболку вашей команды, ― Мика указывает на другую сторону, где у стола четыре девчонки как ассистентки магазина одежды, стоят каждый над майками своего цвета. ― Потом берете ваши имена у Элис.

Мацукава чувствует азарт как перед матчем и ловит себя на мысли, что вряд ли стал бы участвовать, если бы не Тендо. Уж он-то был знаменит своей социальной активностью в той же степени, что и Куними, только оба находились на разных концах спектра.

Они избегают толпы и очередей, потому что Мика пускает всех по списку, и когда Мацукава идет за своей карточкой, то даже не знает, чего хочет больше: быть с Сатори Тендо в одной команде или в разных. Наверное, все-таки, в разных. А еще он ловит себя на мысли, что волноваться о такой-то фигне почти стыдно. Слишком по-детски, ему же не десять лет.

Он вытягивает синий, получает свою майку и имя, выведенное на липучке, и замечает поблизости Тендо с Цукишимой. Эти двое в конце списка. Цукишима, нацепив наушники, с кем-то переписывается в телефоне, предоставив Тендо самому себе, а тот в свою очередь расселся на газоне. Заметив приближающегося Мацукаву он задирает голову и смотрит на него с прищуром.

― Синий? Цвет неба и моря, ― тянет он. ― И он тебе ужасно не идет.

― Вытащи другой и махнемся, ― предлагает Мацукава, нависая над ним и расплываясь в улыбке, которую старательно маскирует под высокомерную ухмылку, потому что Тендо ни в коем случае не должен узнать, что на его шею совершенно случайно засмотрелись.

― Твое предложение было принято к сведению, Маццун. Жди ответ в письменном виде через две недели.

― Остряк, ― хмыкает Мацукава.

Цукишима бросает на него скучающий взгляд и вновь утыкается в телефон. Пауза затягивается и просто так стоять с Тендо становится уже неловко, нужные слова для остроумного ответа не подбираются, и Мацукаве ничего не остается делать, как уйти обратно к друзьям.

Когда следом со своей майкой возвращается Ойкава, Цукишима уже не в наушниках, обсуждает что-то с Тендо и у Мацукавы появляется неприятное чувство, что речь о нем. Ведь обычно же ему плевать, так что же, черт возьми, изменилось?

Он лепит имя на ткань и натягивает майку поверх своей. Ойкава попадает в команду белых, Ханамаки ― красных, и присвистывает.

― Как нас раскидало! Ну все, ребята, вам конец, можете сразу отдавать мне имена, ― смеется он.

Мацукава опять возвращает взгляд к Тендо, который уже идет к Цукишиме, размахивая своей майкой как флагом. Белой.

― Наш фрик в одной с тобой команде, Тоору, ― Мацукава утешающе хлопает друга по плечу и пытается вложить в свой взгляд столько притворного сочувствия, сколько получится.

― Ушивака тоже белый, ― довольно заявляет Ойкава, кивая на Ушиджиму. ― Готовьтесь умереть, друзья, ― он дарит им довольную улыбку и смахивает невидимую пылинку со своего плеча.

Быстро же этот засранец переобувается. Мацукава переглядывается с Ханамаки и хитро перемигивается, как будто они и правда в юношеском чемпионате участвуют, а не в развлекательной игре.

Да и ясно как день: любой команде, в которой будет Ушиджима повезло и не повезло одновременно. Против белых скорее всего объединятся все. Вот изловят ли?

Мацукава отходит в сторону и присаживается на траву в ожидании начала игры. После распределения команд они находят свои группы и выслушивают условия по территории.

― Помните, что в двери, помеченные красной лентой, заходить нельзя. Нарушитель выбывает, а его очки вычитаются, ― говорит Мика. ― С момента звонка у вас будет полминуты на то, чтобы уйти из безопасной зоны. В безопасную зону можно зайти только чтобы отдать имя. Но если вас на пути в зону перехватили ― вы выбываете. У нас есть пара минут, чтобы ответить на вопросы. И пожалуйста, кто еще не сдал телефоны ― отдайте их Элис, они будут в безопасности на время игры.

Мацукава уже сдал свой, и смотрит на часы в ожидании начала. Среди других ребят в его команде Цукишима и восемь девчонок ― больше половины от всего состава. Это беспокоит его меньше всего, они спортивные и наверняка справятся. Да и не то чтобы очень верилось в победу, но вылетать на первых минутах тоже не хочется.

Он дарит Цукишиме тяжелый взгляд, когда все собираются на обсуждение стратегии.

― Лучше сбежать и устроить засаду, ― предлагает кто-то из девчонок. ― Если останемся ― белые на старте всех перебьют.

― Это не королевская битва, ни к чему драматизм, ― тянет Цукишима. ― Но идея хорошая.

― Объединимся с красными, ― Мацукава выпрямляется и ловит на себе взгляд Ханамаки, который в таком же кругу неподалеку обсуждает что-то со своей группой.

С ним сразу все соглашаются, а Цукишима смотрит на часы и говорит:

― Почти начало. Переловить всех белых не получится, красные в любой момент могут обернуться против нас.

― Тогда нужна точка отсчета, ― подает голос Ямагучи.

Мацукава и не заметил бы, что он с ними в одной команде.

― Если имя Ушиджимы или Ойкавы срывают, неважно ― мы или чужие, берете ближайшего красного. Если белых остается меньше восьми ― берете красного, ― продолжает Ямагучи уже чуть более уверенно, и Мацукава не припоминает, чтобы тот когда-либо проявлял себя в чем-то, кроме как таскания бесполезным хвостом за их компанией. Но про себя признает, что стратегия хорошая.

― Отлично, ― поддерживает он. ― Будьте наготове.

Из футболистов он в команде не единственный, есть пара других ребят из второго состава, а у спортсменов по правилам жестокого мира всегда было куда больше преимуществ. Например, если в команде были игроки из команды ― им автоматически присваивалось лидерство, даже если объективно все понимали, что в хитрости и уме лучше, допустим, Цукишима. Или, к примеру, Ямагучи. Мацукаву это устраивало, но все равно с этими двумя сближаться не хотелось.

Да уж, если Мацукава и собирался играть серьезно, то с компанией ему повезло куда меньше того же Ойкавы.

Когда они, наконец, начинают, солнце перестает испепелять площадку перед колледжем своими лучами, дышать становится проще, и, пока за спиной разворачивается битва в лучших традициях голодных игр, Мацукава убегает прочь от старта.

Они делятся на группы по три-четыре человека и перемешиваются с красными, устраивают засады и попадаются сами. У Мацукавы на глазах Цукишима, притаившийся в пятнадцати метрах в стороне, оказывается обнаружен группой хищниц-черлидеров из черных и белых, и со всех ног убегает через всю парковку.

Еще полчаса назад этот самый Цукишима флегматично листал что-то в телефоне и выглядел как человек, которого на игру притащили силой. Но вот он уже с интересом обсуждает стратегии, а затем вообще проявляет чудеса скорости. Мацукаве кажется, что еще никогда в своей жизни он так не смеялся. Да что он просто не способен на такой смех. Таким занудам как Цукишима едва покажи, как надо развлекаться, возьмут и заткнут за пояс.

Впрочем, Мацукаве плевать на судьбу Цукишимы, пусть тот и в одной с ним команде.

Он даже рад, когда остается один, и выслеживает какую-то оставшуюся в одиночестве девчонку. Многие ребята боятся даже подобраться к ним, в основном из опасений, что не рассчитают силу или попадутся на коварную уловку. Но не Мацукава. Он пользуется возможностью забрать легкую добычу и прячет сорванное имя девчонки в кармане.

Относить его в безопасную зону как минимум опасно. Сейчас, когда там устроили засаду белые.

Мацукава вообще не собирался ни за кем гоняться, если только сами попадутся. Азарт первых минут успел пройти. Потому хочется затаиться где-нибудь в здании колледжа и переждать, пока это все закончится или пока его не найдут. В глубине души он надеется наткнуться на Тендо. Хотя такого слабака даже из белых бы уже вышибли давно. Мацукава спешит укрыться в главном корпусе и поднимается повыше, вот только на третий этаж лестница перекрыта красной лентой.

Он решает, что любая пустая аудитория подойдет в качестве наблюдательного поста, кроме того, там должно быть достаточно места, чтобы сбежать или укрыться.

Мацукава осторожно крадется по коридору и толкает одну из двух дверей в лекционный зал. Красных меток там нет и дверь открыта, а внутри ― никого. Вторую дверь тоже лучше проверить, чтобы он не оказаться взаперти в ответственный момент. Но вторая дверь тоже оказывается открыта, и Мацукава проскальзывает внутрь. Он присаживается на подоконник и с усмешкой наблюдает, как снаружи группа девчонок в черном окружают двух красных.

Кажется, красные обречены. Только он решает, что при встрече с красным прикинется своим и спокойно заберет имя, как ближайшая дверь открывается и на пороге возникает Тендо. Растрепанный и красный от бега, он замирает на месте как кролик перед лисицей, сжимая чье-то имя в руке.

Мацукава встает с подоконника быстрее, чем успевает подумать о плане. Какая удача.

― Упс, не та дверь, ― вырывается у Тендо, когда Мацукава уже несется на него.

Имя у него в руке заканчивается на «...шима», и Мацукава уверен, что начинается оно на «Тсуки». Тендо срывается с места, путается в ногах и, судя по звуку, с визгом падает где-то в коридоре.

Какая удача.


	13. Бегущий. Часть вторая

Цукишима бросает быстрый взгляд на Мацукаву и снова в телефон.

От Тецуро: _«Жаль, я не могу сыграть с вами»._

Цукишима улыбается и набирает ответ.

_«Зачем тебе этот детский сад?»_

От Тецуро: _«Потому что ты в нем участвуешь. К тому же, мне интересно было бы посмотреть, как ты сопротивляешься»._

Идиот. Цукишима вздыхает. Улыбку сдержать еще сложнее, и он отворачивается от Тендо, чтобы тот случайно не заметил и не начал нудеть с вопросами. Он даже не знает, как ответить Куроо.

От Тецуро: _«И не притворяйся, что тебе не нравится игра»._

Кому Тецуро: _«Тебе не нужно участвовать, чтобы узнать, как я могу сопротивляться»._

От Тецуро: _«ваааааааааау, Кей»_

Цукишима точно пожалеет, что оставил свидетельства своего флирта в сообщениях. Какой идиотизм. Если его аккаунт когда-либо взломают... Или аккаунт Куроо…

Кому Тецуро: _«К тому же, с чего ты взял, что сильнее меня?»_

От Тецуро: _«Во мне на 8 кг больше, чем в тебе. И я прохожу тренировки для экзамена. Как думаешь, я сильнее какого-то там студента-ботаника?»_

Цукишима не выдерживает и почти смеется. Куроо проходится по его чувству гордости, но он даже не против. В рамках переписки, полной флирта, конечно. Надо будет потом удалить.

Кому Тецуро: _«Игра начинается. Я напишу, когда освобожусь»._

От Тецуро: _«Буду ждать на парковке»._

Цукишима хочет написать, что нет, не надо приезжать раньше и тратить время на бессмысленное ожидание. Но отправляет быстрое «ок», потому что это, черт возьми, приятно. Приятно, когда тебя ждут, когда хотят видеть. Да даже этот флирт кажется не таким бессмысленным.

― Если будешь дальше выглядеть таким счастливым, глядя в экран телефона, люди подумают, что мы расстались, ― заявляет Тендо, которому, кажется, даже не надо заглядывать Цукишиме в лицо, чтобы прочесть эмоции.

― Какая досада, ― тянет Цукишима, блокируя и отдавая телефон подошедшей девушке. ― Моя репутация будет под угрозой.

― Пережить давление общественного мнения нам с тобой всегда было особенно тяжело, ― шутливо вздыхает Тендо.

Но какая-то непонятная нотка горечи в его словах заставляет Цукишиму напрячься. Он что, действительно переживает? Нет, вряд ли. Наверняка причина в чем-то еще.

Тендо не донимает его вопросами вроде «в чем дело?», «почему ты улыбаешься?» и «что он тебе написал?». Он просто сидит на траве, изображая самую скучную версию себя и даже его привычные шутки кажутся вымученными. Не на такое Цукишима подписывался, конечно.

Но еще Тендо не выглядит так, будто ждет поддержки или хочет, чтобы его расспрашивали и утешали. И на том спасибо. Такие вещи как «моральная поддержка» и «эмоциональная забота» всегда давались Цукишиме с трудом. Его потолком в дружбе было просто постоять рядом в надежде, что это как-то излечит или воодушевит Тендо. И обычно это работает. Сейчас система дает сбой.

Когда они возвращаются со своими майками, Цукишима уже заранее чувствует усталость. Быть в одной команде с Мацукавой ему по душе. Хоть можно присмотреть за этим засранцем. А еще с ними оказывается Ямагучи. Мало того, что футболисты привыкли подшучивать над Тендо, так еще и этого мальчишку используют в качестве слуги.

В общем, к футбольной команде у Цукишимы всегда было много вопросов и претензий. Кроме, разве что, Ушиджимы Вакатоши, который не кажется таким уж отморозком. Наоборот, он выглядит спокойным и честным, никогда никого не задирает. Они перекидываются парой слов перед игрой, отчего у Тендо даже настроение улучшается. Пожалуй, Ушиджима нравится Цукишиме именно тем, что никогда ни к кому, особенно к Тендо, не относится как к кому-то третьесортному. Вот уж кто плевал на общественное мнение.

― Слушай, ― Тендо подскакивает на ноги, ― поскольку я в одной команде с Вакатоши, я хочу изменить наши ставки.

― Еще чего, ― фыркает Цукишима.

― Ставлю пятьдесят баксов и твой скейтборд на неделю на то, что ты вылетишь раньше меня.

― Даже прикасаться к нему не смей.

Тендо расплывается в довольной улыбке, поправляет на себе майку и даже будто светится. Это лучше, чем аура уныния, но доску ему Цукишима все равно не отдаст.

― Пятьдесят баксов принимается. Борд ты не увидишь.

― Ну и ладно, ― быстро соглашается Тендо и Цукишима понимает, что опять попадается на намеренно завышенные ставки.

Когда стартует игра, Цукишима не успевает заметить, в какой момент начинает чувствовать азарт.

Реализации его намеченной стратегии мешает группа девчонок, которая предпочитает не заметить слившегося со стеной Мацукаву, и выбирает своей целью Цукишиму. Он, конечно, знает, что женщины могут быть страшными, но не предполагает, что настолько. Его гонят через весь кампус до закрытого стадиона и обратно, где Мацукавы в укрытии уже нет. Но и на его помощь Цукишима особо не рассчитывает. Выносливости хватает не всем, зато две девчонки своим смехом и подначками заставляют Цукишиму на своей шкуре прочувствовать весь ужас популярности.

Он слишком поздно понимает, что его и загнали в ловушку. А когда все же до него доходит, тяжелая рука Ушиджимы уже пригвождает его к месту, позволяя лишь слабо сопротивляться от усталости.

― Попался, попался! ― смеется одна из девочек, пока Ушиджима прогоняет Цукишиму через все стадии унижения физически более слабого человека.

― Я! Я! Можно я! ― выскакивает из кустов Тендо, который явно устроил там засаду.

Цукишима все еще тяжело дышит после спринта вокруг главного корпуса, сдается и поднимает руки, чтобы Ушиджима перестал пытаться вдавить остатки его самолюбия в землю.

― Хахаха, я же говорил, что ты вылетишь быстрее меня! ― Тендо аж пританцовывает, пока сдирает его имя со спины.

Лишь после этого Ушиджима убирает руки от Цукишимы, отчего кажется, будто гора с плеч падает. Лайнмены ужасны. Невероятно ужасны. А с Тендо он разберется потом.

Белые с помощью черных разобщают любые группы соперников и загоняют их в ловушки к двум лидерам: Ушиджиме и Ойкаве. Отвратительно. Почему они сами не догадались так сделать?

Досаду от унизительного проигрыша смягчает осознание того, что прямо сейчас на парковке его уже ждет Куроо.

Тендо, явно довольный собой, ребячески высовывет язык, на что Цукишима в ответ демонстрирует средний палец, и спешит прочь под веселый хохот девчонок.

Территорию у безопасной зоны жестко контролирует Ойкава. Часть ребят устроила засаду, и кто-то даже рвется в сторону Цукишимы, но, быстро поняв, что у него уже нет имени, возвращается в укрытие. Завидев мчащегося со всех ног Ямагучи, Цукишиме хочется предупредить его о ловушке. Вот только он уже проиграл и не имеет права помогать. Ямагучи позволяют отдать имя и заработать синим очки, но едва он пересекает границу, как охота начинается.

С одной стороны неловко, с другой ― очень весело наблюдать, как Ямагучи окружают со всех сторон и валят на газон, и как следом, придавивший его собой Ойкава сдирает имя со спины под предупреждающий крик от Мики.

― Это тебе не футбол, Тоору, нельзя сбивать с ног других игроков! Первое предупреждение!

― Эй, ― Цукишима решает притормозить рядом с Ямагучи. Тот успевает сесть на колени и отряхнуть майку. ― Ты в порядке?

― Да, падать на траву не так уж и больно.

Цукишима кивает, понимая, что скорее всего из-за адреналина Ямагучи не сразу почувствует боль, и идет дальше.

Он сдает смятую Ушиджимой майку в обмен на свой телефон и наушники и пробирается мимо таких же вылетевших ребят, которые с веселой усталостью обсуждают свои победы и поражения.

Куроо уже на парковке. Он опирается бедрами о свой байк, как будто ждет съемки для календаря горячих калифорнийцев. Цукишима улыбается, даже не задумываясь, это скорее нелепо или горячо. Ему становится все равно в тот самый момент, когда Куроо ему улыбается.

Просто все равно.

Куроо делает пару шагов ему навстречу и останавливается, Цукишима позволяет себе подойти ближе, чем к любому другому человеку, и тоже замирает. Здесь, у всех на виду, они обмениваются улыбками и взглядами двух очень близких друзей. Цукишима готов поклясться, что никогда раньше в своей жизни ни с кем не испытывал такого чувства.

― Там твой друг уничтожает соперников довольно жестокими методами, ― наконец говорит Цукишима.

― Тоору? Он очень азартный, это не лечится, ― Куроо усмехается и кивает на байк. ― Поэтому его никто никогда не пускает за руль.

Только сейчас Цукишима замечает, что мотоцикла два.

― А где Бокуто?

― Общается с кем-то из девочек. Думал, вы пересечетесь.

Цукишима оборачивается и правда замечает Бокуто рядом с организаторами.

― А почему он здесь?

― К Сатори приехал, ― Куроо многозначительно подмигивает, у Цукишимы из груди вырывается смешок.

― Сатори особенно повезло с командой, так что он тут, скорее всего, до самого конца.

― Тогда это точно не наши проблемы. Пройдемся?

Они гуляют до автоматов с газировкой, берут по банке "Доктора Пеппера" и уходят подальше от колледжа. Солнце уже почти у горизонта, а внезапно налетевший ветер заставляет Цукишиму поежиться. Куроо в своей кожанке вряд ли мерзнет по вечерам, и уж точно парится днем. У него есть стиль и ему идет. Цукишима почему-то уверен, что Куроо подойдет вообще все. Впрочем, отсутствие одежды тоже. Наверное. Им так и не выпал шанс это проверить.

Цукишима садится на парапет, тянущийся бетонной змеей вдоль беговой дорожки, и принимает вскрытую Куроо банку газировки. Он не замечает жажды, пока прохладная жидкость не косается горла.

― Кто тебя так потрепал? ― улыбается Куроо.

Цукишима ловит свое отражение в желтых авиаторах Куроо, заправленных дужкой за ворот майки, и поспешно приглаживает волосы. Прическа выглядит так, будто он попал под мелкий дождь ― пряди торчат во все стороны и завиваются мелкими пружинами даже там, где не должны.

― Попался под руку Ушиджиме Вакатоши. Знаешь его? ― неохотно вздыхает Цукишима.

― А, Ушивака, ― тянет Куроо, усаживаясь рядом, ― еще как знаю. Тоору его обожает.

Цукишима допивает остатки газировки и ставит рядом пустую банку. Стоит всего на секунду отвернуться от Куроо, как он пропускает его совершенно неосторожный маневр. Пальцы Куроо скользят по подбородку, чуть сжимают и разворачивают лицо Цукишимы. Он едва касается его губ своими, облизывает, замирая на секунду, и отпускает.

Цукишиме кажется, что вместе с этим невероятно легким и коротким поцелуем Куроо забирает у него все силы. Голова безвольно соскальзывает, и он утыкается лбом Куроо в плечо. Запах кожаной куртки смешивается с его туалетной водой и едва уловимым ароматом газировки. Каждая клеточка его тела хочет еще.

Цукишима не глядя находит его ладонь и стискивает. В паху ноет так, что на чем-то, кроме Куроо, сосредоточится просто невозможно.

― А ты сильнее, чем я думал, ― выдыхает Куроо у него над ухом, и Цукишима заставляет себя разжать пальцы.

― Прости.

― Нет, сделай так еще.

Он вспоминает, что они не дома, и через силу берет себя в руки, выпрямляется. Выдыхает.

― Мы можем поехать к тебе? ― спрашивает Куроо негромко.

Цукишима с досадой мотает головой.

― Брат дома.

― Черт.

― Мы… ― Цукишима прикрывает глаза, поправляет очки на переносице и снова выдыхает, размышляя над всплывшим в голове единственным доступным вариантом. ― Можем поехать к Сатори.

У Куроо вырывается смешок.

― Не говори, что у тебя есть ключи от его дома.

Цукишима смеется и не говорит, что, вообще-то, есть, но это не то, что он имеет ввиду.

― Дурак. Мы спросим его, конечно.

Цукишима знает, что Тендо не станет возражать. Разыграет спектакль, конечно, и будет еще пару недель подшучивать, но Тендо терпеть не может одиночество. Все будет в порядке.

***

Тендо ненавидит одиночество. Даже сейчас, зная, что у него за спиной есть поддержка. Он крадется по этажу, где еще недавно скрылся Мацукава. Красные почти уничтожены. Синие на подходе, а это значит, что после Мацукавы начнется битва с черными. Но пока они в безопасности.

_«― Мацукава передо мной не устоит. Стопудово купится._

_Ооооох, он даже не подумал, когда это говорил._

_― Ты хоть понимаешь, как это звучит?― не сдерживая ухмылки спросил Ойкава._

_― Как хороший план, ― игнорируя горящие щеки закивал Тендо. ― И, эй, не он ли из вашей компашки обожает меня больше всех?_

_― Согласен, ― поддержал Ушиджима. ― Это может сработать»._

Признаться, это было давней мечтой Тендо ― заставить Мацукаву унизительно проиграть. Не без помощи Ушиджимы и, ладно, черт с ним, Ойкавы.

На втором этаже слишком тихо. После недолгих размышлений, где бы тут мог укрыться рассудительный подонок, Тендо решает, что лекционный зал с двумя выходами ― лучшее место.

Только когда приходит время открыть дверь, Тендо понимает, что все еще сжимает кусок ткани с именем «Цукишима Кей» в кулаке. Хихикает довольно и распахивает дверь.

Мацукава оборачивается и спрыгивает с подоконника быстрее, чем Тендо успевает это даже осознать. Хоть у самого Тендо рефлексы считались отличными во времена его футбольной карьеры, он все равно уступает постоянным тренировкам Мацукавы.

Тендо бросается прочь от двери, чувствуя, как адреналин подскакивает до небес, цепляется за дверную ручку краем майки и падает на пол, надеясь, что хотя бы наделал достаточно шума, чтобы ребята услышали его в коридоре.

― Привет, ― раздается голос Мацукавы над ним, но Тендо успевает перевернуться на спину прежде, чем к нему протянут загребущие руки.

Ладонь Мацукавы проходится по груди Тендо, пальцы пусто цепляют воздух вместо таблички с именем.

― Ха-ха-ха! ― смеется Тендо, отползая от него на локтях. ― Попробуй теперь отобрать!

Мацукава мгновенно подскакивает к нему и опять запускает руку Тендо за спину. Приходится опять завалиться на лопатки, спасая табличку, а еще Тендо борется с инстинктом пнуть Мацукаву в живот, вовремя вспоминая, что это всего лишь игра, и нельзя вредить соперникам.

Мацукава явно не собирается насильно его переворачивать. Он усмехается и отходит на пару шагов, кивком предлагая Тендо встать.

Тендо осторожно бросает взгляд назад, но в коридоре по-прежнему никого нет. Поразительно, его что, бросили на растерзание крокодилу? И это так называемая честная команда?

― Помочь встать или сам? ― интересуется Мацукава, складывая руки на груди для пущей убедительности своих совершенно не агрессивных намерений.

― Вот уж что, а помощь от тебя мне точно не нужна, ― Тендо подскакивает на ноги быстро, чтобы Мацукава не успел его схватить.

Но Мацукава лениво щурится и прячет руки в карманы. От Тендо не укрывается эта слишком частая игра жестов, и действительно, Мацукава начинает спокойно и очень медленно надвигаться на Тендо. Аж в дрожь бросает. Уж лучше бы он бежал как бешеный бык.

― Что ты там говорил про запах моего унижения? ― спокойно приподнимает бровь Мацукава.

Как же он действует на нервы. Бесит. Кошмар. Тендо морщится, неспешно поддерживая дистанцию между ними.

― Что ты придрался к словам?

― О, кто бы говорил, ― усмехается Мацукава. ― Давай так: сам отдашь мне свое имя, и мне не придется к тебе прикасаться.

Мацукава выжидающе протягивает ладонь, и, черт, Тендо упускает момент, когда его руки больше не спрятаны в карманы.

Больше тяжелого взгляда, густых бровей и издевательской ухмылки Тендо в нем бесит только одно: необходимость каждую секунду быть бдительным.

― Да-да, я в курсе, что тебе мерзко ко мне прикасаться, ― парирует Тендо. ― Как удобно для меня!

Мацукава заметно мешкается, у него будто даже усмешка с лица сползает. Этого никто не мог ожидать. Тендо не мог этого предвидеть. Сначала ему кажется, что это из-за готовящейся атаки, но Мацукава даже останавливается.

― С чего ты это взял? ― спрашивает Мацукава.

― Ты мне это скажи, ты же постоянно… ― Тендо запинается и опять бросает быстрый взгляд в коридор. Никого. Они одни. С Мацукавой. С очень странным Мацукавой, и Тендо бьет озарение под дых с такой резвостью, что последние остатки бдительности растворяются как сахар в горячей воде. ― Тебе что, не мерзко ко мне прикасаться?

Одновременно с тем, как Мацукава оказывается рядом с ним и кладет руку на имя на спине, Тендо отшатывается и прижимается к стене, лишая его возможности сорвать табличку.

Мацукава упирается второй рукой в стену для равновесия, морщится от боли и перестает двигать пальцами у него между лопатками. Ничего, ты же в футбол играешь, подумаешь, руку зажали.

Тендо нервно смеется и Мацукава, почему-то, тоже. От него веет запахом мятной жвачки, а вблизи темные волосы кажутся еще более кучерявыми, чем обычно. Прямо как у Цукишимы. Только цвет другой. Наверное, у него в роду были корейцы, думает Тендо.

― Отпусти мою руку, ― просит Мацукава.

― Тогда ты заберешь мое имя.

― Ты уже проиграл.

― А вот и не правда, ― Тендо резко тянется к спине Мацукавы одной рукой и ухватывает за майку. Спасибо природе за длинные руки.

Мацукава инстинктивно дергается и встряхивает Тендо так, что тот даже на мгновенье отлипает от стены. Ах, точно, этот увалень отвратительно силен. Как Тендо мог забыть.

― Я же сказал, что ты проиграл, отпусти, ― с ухмылкой предлагает Мацукава.

― Это ты лучше отпусти, Маццун, ― третий голос прокатывается эхом по пустому коридору, и они обнаруживают у поворота на лестницу Ойкаву, который вальяжно прислоняется к стене как какой-нибудь плейбой.

Не так себе Тендо представлял спасение.

Следом из-за угла показывается Ушиджима с четырьмя девчонками из их команды.

А вот это уже ближе к фантазиям.

― Быстрее никак было нельзя? ― Тендо позволяет возмущению вылиться на Ойкаву сполна. ― Меня тут чуть не убили!

Мацукава опять с удивлением приподнимает бровь, но Тендо хочется лишь отмахнуться. Они по-прежнему стоят в странной позе лучших друзей с руками на спинах друг друга, но как же хорошо, в данной ситуации это никого не удивляет.

Ойкава морщит свой слишком красивый нос и на секунду становится похож на мопса к радости Тендо.

― Черные решили, что самое время разделяться и обратиться против нас. Ты уж извини, что заставили тебя страдать, ― Ойкава помахал связкой табличек в руке, высокомерно хмыкнув.

― Помощь нужна? ― интересуется Ушиджима, на что Тендо радостно кивает.

― Да, пожалуйста!

― Так значит, белые победили, ― тянет Мацукава, поднимая свободную руку вверх. Сразу сдается, не хочет, чтобы Ушиджима «помогал».

Тендо хихикает, отлипая, наконец, от стены, и ухватывает Мацукаву за край таблички. Та с треском стягивается с липучки. Тендо даже не старается скрыть своего злорадства, кидает имена Мацукавы и Цукишимы Ушиджиме, затем разворачивается для речи победителя. И замирает.

Табличка с его именем зажата между длинных пальцев довольного собой Мацукавы. Тендо смотрит на табличку, потому на Мацукаву, снова на табличку и снова на Мацукаву.

― Ты!.. ― он аж задыхается от возмущения. ― Да как ты!..

У него за спиной Ойкава начинает по-злодейски хохотать вместе с девчонками.

― Эй, мы в одной команде! ― Тендо разворачивается, грозя Ойкаве пальцем, но тот уже уходит, махнув ему рукой.

― Были, Тендо, были, ― говорит одна из них, Энни, кажется.

― Вакатоши, ну хотя бы ты!...

Ушиджима, развернувшийся было вслед за ними, бросает взгляд на Тендо, ободряюще кивает и тоже скрывается на лестнице.

― Ааааа, всю игру мне испортил, ― фыркнает Тендо на Мацукаву, оставшись с ним в коридоре наедине.

― Кто-то должен был, ― пожимает он плечами. ― Кстати, не думал, что ты решишься напасть на своего ненаглядного Цукишиму. Вы что, расстались?

Тендо натягивает свою самую искусственную улыбочку и отмахивается.

― Пошел ты.

Игры кончились. Прежняя усталость от всего на свете наваливается на него, погрузив обратно в пучину тоски, из которой он рад был вынырнуть на время Бегущего. Наедине с Мацукавой оставаться совершенно не хочется, его затянувшаяся игра в подначки утомила. И, что ж, следует хотя бы раз послать его к черту без хождений вокруг да около.

Он шагает прочь от замершего на месте Мацукавы. Пора отыскать Цукишиму и вернуться домой, может, поиграть во что-нибудь.

― Тендо, ― голос Мацукавы звучит странно, ну и хрен с ним. Пусть обижается сколько хочет.

― Тендо, постой.

Тендо лишь фыркает, и, не оборачиваясь, показывает ему средний палец.

С самого момента, когда они стали играть вместе в команде, Мацукава зацепил его. Не так, как это бывает с другими, или как это было с Цукишимой ― друзья на веки и все такое. Нет. Мацукава был до странного спокойным, рассудительным и очень остроумным. Первое время Тендо даже не воспринимал его шуточки как травлю. Долго не воспринимал, наоборот, ему казалось, что это нормально, такой у него флирт. Но у всех ситуаций наступает момент, когда пора переходить к следующему шагу. А Мацукава так и застрял там ― превращая свои шутки во все более неинтересные, доводя до бешенства Ойкаву, который всегда быстро остывал. И доводя до боли в груди Тендо. Как хорошо, что все случилось почти одновременно: травма колена, вылет из команды и решение послать Мацукаву к черту. Очень жаль, что он затянул с последним устно.

Шутки давно не смешные, и, пожалуй, будь это кто угодно другой, Тендо бы не стал придавать этому столько значения.

Он почти спускается на первый этаж, когда за спиной раздаются поспешные шаги.

― Мы можем поговорить? ― что-то в голосе Мацукавы заставляет Тендо остановиться и обернуться.

Мацукава стоит в паре метров от него, на лице ― смесь малоразличимых эмоций. Усталость? Решимость и сожаление? Злость? Как это разобрать, вообще.

― Давай я отдохну, высплюсь, и мы с тобой продолжим эту битву клоунов, ты не против? ― интересуется Тендо.

Мацукава, видно поняв, что Тендо не собирается от него никуда уходить, присаживается на парапет, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет. Он прикуривает прямо под знаком на стене «курение запрещено», озаряя огоньком зажигалки лицо. В наступивших сумерках и свете редких фонарей кончик его сигареты мерцает как светлячок, и Тендо от нечего делать следит за ним, чтобы не смотреть Мацукаве в глаза.

― Я перегнул палку. Снова. Прости, ― наконец произнес тот. И славно, а то пауза затягивается, а ему не терпится свалить.

Тендо от изумления открывает рот.

― Чего? ― он даже подходит ближе и трогает ладонью лоб Мацукавы. ― Ты что, болен? Тебя прокляли? Второй раз ты извиняешься, что случилось? У тебя проблемы в семье? Наркотики? Ты умираешь?

― Тц, ― Мацукава недовольно сбрасывает его руку и выдыхает дым в сторону.

― Ты первый раз послал меня нахрен…

― Ох, извини, не знал, что ты такой чувствительный, ― обрывает его на полуслове Тендо.

― Слушай, заткнись и дай сказать, ― Мацукава стряхивает пепел на землю. ― Да и я не к тому, что… ― Он смолкает и пауза опять затягивается. ― Я хотел сказать, что… ― пауза снова затягивается, но Тендо успевает включить секундомер на часах.

Пауза длится почти пятнадцать секунд.

― Знаешь, ты…

Следующая пауза длится восемнадцать секунд, и Тендо кажется, что они идут на рекорд.

― Я, конечно, счастлив находиться в твоей компании, ― шепотом говорит Тендо, ― но я правда устал. Либо ты сейчас признаешься мне в любви, либо в убийстве. Я уверен, что препод по истории искусств пропал без вести, а слухи о его переезде неправда.

Мацукава смотрит на него, не обращая внимания на подбирающийся к пальцам огонек сигареты.

Он не смеется, не меняет выражение лица. Просто смотрит, как жуткий портрет из какой-нибудь галереи. Что такого ему так сложно сказать?

― Ты мне нравишься. Кажется.

Тендо моргает раз. Другой. В груди легкие будто сжимаются в комок, и нервный смешок переходит в кашель, и снова в смешок.

― Так и знал. Это ты его убил, ― выплевывает Тендо.

― Кого? ― кажется, Мацукава даже его не слушал.

― Препода. По истории искусств.

― Какого препода? ― точно не слушал. ― У тебя точно с головой непорядок.

Мацукава опускает лицо на ладонь, устало трет лоб, шипит и выбрасывает истлевшую сигарету. Тендо даже слышится что-то вроде «угораздило же» и «черт возьми».

Но прежде, чем кто-либо из них придет в себя, он разворачивается и быстрым шагом идет поскорее прочь.

Только когда Тендо уже почти у границы безопасного пространства, готовый забрать свой телефон, рядом обнаруживается Мацукава. Он будто хочет что-то сказать, но не успевает ― они уже в зоне слышимости других и это становится прекрасным барьером для выяснения отношений. Тендо расплывается в притворной улыбке, пока отдает девочкам майку, прячет смартфон в джинсы и вытаскивает ключи от машины. Скорость. Ему нужны скорость и свежий ночной воздух.

Мацукава, будто отчаянный сталкер, идет с ним на парковку. Когда рядом никого больше нет, он вновь говорит:

― Ты можешь хотя бы притвориться, что услышал меня?

― Это обязательно? ― Тендо определенно точно не был к этому готов. И определенно точно не готов обсуждать это сейчас.

На самом деле ситуация все больше походит на шутку. Самую злую шутку, на какую, как Тендо казалось, Мацукава не способен. И вот оно, пожалуйста. Получите, распишитесь.

― Ты издеваешься? ― в голосе Мацукавы неподдельная усталость, но Тендо на эту удочку не купится. Нет. Раньше, может даже полгода назад ― да. А сейчас ― ни за что.

― Я? Нет, что ты! ― Тендо примечает на парковке пару мотоциклов и Бокуто, о чем-то весело болтающего с Широфуку. ― Давай как-нибудь потом поговорим? А то меня парень ждет.

Мацукава обводит взглядом парковку и даже сбивается с шага, позволяя Тендо увеличить между ними отрыв.

Ну давай, шути про Цукишиму опять, ― думает Тендо и, расплываясь в улыбке, машет Бокуто.

Тот при виде него тоже весь будто озаряется. Они достаточно близко, чтобы Тендо услышал, как Бокуто извиняется перед Широфуку, а та, рассмеявшись, кивает и бросает короткое «пока» на прощание.

― Привет! Меня ждешь? ― намеренно громко интересуется Тендо.

Позади опять щелкает зажигалка.

― Хэй, да! Ну что, всех победил? ― Бокуто тоже громкий. Не нарочито, просто он такой сам по себе.

― Не-ет, ― тянет Тендо жалостливо. ― Меня вышиб этот тип в самом финале.

Тендо оборачивается на Мацукаву, который стоит напротив них, время от времени прикладывая сигарету к губам. На самом деле Тендо надеется, что это спугнет его. Что он свалит и забудет. Что не будет сверлить его своим мрачным взглядом. Молча.

Бокуто не позволяет тишине затянуться и смеется. Машет приветственно Мацукаве.

― Привет! ― и дарит все внимание Тендо. ― Но зато ты прошел почти всю игру! Было бы круто сыграть с вами. Мика сказала, что если всем понравится, она устроит второй раунд для всех желающих.

― Вау, это круто!

Он решает, что лучшая стратегия ― притворится, что ничего не происходит, а Мацукавы рядом и вовсе нет.

― Не видел Кея?

― Они с Куроо пошли за водой. Примерно полчаса назад, ― прикидывает Бокуто. ― Скоро вернутся, можем съездить вместе куда-нибудь.

― Отличная идея! ― поддерживает Тендо.

― Я думал, ты устал, ― произносит Мацукава, впервые открыв рот в присутствии Бокуто.

Бокуто бросает обеспокоенный взгляд на Тендо.

― Прости, не подумал, ты правда устал?

― Я ну да.... ― Тендо теряется и дарит ухмыляющемуся Мацукаве свой самый яростный взгляд.

Но подонка это лишь веселит. Кажется. Тендо уже ни в чем не уверен.

― Так это правда, что вы, ребята, встречаетесь? ― Мацукава как-то слишком по-доброму улыбается и смотрит только на Бокуто, ждет от него ответ.

Тендо в ту же секунду понимает, что совершил ошибку. Бокуто ― не Мацукава. Он слишком искренний, чтобы скрыть эмоции, и, внезапно даже для Тендо, вспыхивает от смущения.

― Встречаемся? ― Бокуто оборачивается к Тендо, который жалеет, что магии не существует и Мацукаву нельзя проклясть. Вместо этого он отчаянно кивает, и Бокуто, будто просветленный новой идеей, тоже начинает кивать. ― Уже? В смысле, да. Мы… встречаемся? Мы встречаемся. Класс.

Он не очень убедительно смотрит на Мацукаву, но тот вдруг начинает легко смеяться, и понимающе подмигивает.

― Хорошего вечера, ― он разворачивается, избегая зрительного контакта с Тендо, и уходит через всю парковку обратно к кампусу.

― Приятный парень. Твой друг? ― спрашивает Бокуто и Тендо дарит ему взгляд, полный искреннего, как он надеется, ужаса.

― Смеешься?

― А что? ― Бокуто либо правда не понимает, либо не хочет понимать, но и Тендо не горит желанием делиться с ним всеми деталями ситуации. Сейчас бы затащить Цукишиму домой и пересказать ему все в подробностях, вытрясти из него что-то вроде совета, но тот где-то запропастился с Куроо, и теперь они с Бокуто одни на парковке.

С Бокуто, который так относительно спокойно поддержал его маленькую ложь.

― Ты правда устал? Хочешь посидеть где-то и перекусить? ― Бокуто присаживается на свою машину смерти.

Тендо мотает головой:

― Не-а, я может сегодня домой что закажу.

К его радости, долго ждать Цукишиму не приходится. Вместе с Куроо он неспешно направляется к ним. Они переговариваются и выглядят настолько отвратительно счастливыми, что Тендо с трудом подавляет вздох.

Газировки у них ожидаемо нет. А жаль. Пить хочется дико.


	14. Ночь. Часть первая

― У тебя классный дом, ― Бокуто разглядывает задний двор с большим любопытством.

Сразу за стеклянными дверьми столовой небольшая залитая бетоном площадка, а там такой же маленький замысловатой формы бассейн без воды.

― Эх, сейчас бы поплавать, погода такая хорошая.

Тендо щелкает выключателем уличных фонарей, и Бокуто видит почти весь двор. Газон немного запущен, пара скамеек под навесом и три, сложенных один на другой топчана.

― Я не плаваю, но, если тебе очень хочется, могу наполнить бассейн. Ну и тебе придется его почистить, конечно, ― предлагает Тендо.

Бокуто запоздало вспоминает, что Тендо, кажется, боится воды. Он все еще чувствует себя смущенным и каким-то радостно окрыленным от осознания что, кажется, нравится Тендо. Не до конца понятно, что произошло на парковке, и почему этот Мацукава Иссей, так странно себя вел. Он вроде один из тех веселых друзей Ойкавы, что играют с ним в одной команде.

― Ничего, в другой раз, ― отмахивается Бокуто, когда ему приходит отличная мысль. ― А хочешь, я научу тебя плавать?

Тендо, развернувшийся было идти обратно в дом, замирает и бросает на него любопытный взгляд из-за плеча.

― А ты хорошо плаваешь?

― Отлично.

― А ты меня не утопишь?

Бокуто становится смешно и он не удерживается от улыбки.

― Ни за что! Можешь на меня положится.

― Положиться, ― повторяет Тендо задумчиво.

Сегодня он какой-то другой. Бокуто подмечает не сразу, но теперь видит. Он действительно выглядит уставшим и тихим. Да и шутит меньше. Его так утомила игра?

На втором этаже загорается свет, тускло освещая светлые шторы. Тендо отсюда этого не видит, а Бокуто прячет довольную улыбку и идет следом в дом.

― Ты правда не против, что они?..

― О чем ты? ― не сразу понимает Тендо.

Действительно, не такой. Он как будто не здесь, не с Бокуто. Лезет в холодильник, сгибаясь к нижним полкам. Худая спина с торчащими позвонками делают его каким-то визуально хрупким. Но когда Тендо выпрямляется, Бокуто снова видит его довольно широкие плечи, да и ладони такие… тоже широкие. А запястья тонкие. Он непропорциональный, неправильный. И бедра у него узкие.

― Будешь йогурт? ― интересуется Тендо.

― Да, давай.

― Питьевой сойдет? С манго, клубникой, черникой?

― Любой, ― Бокуто все равно.

Он ловит бутылочку и прикладывает холодный пластик к горящей щеке.

― Слушай, что у тебя случилось? ― не выдерживает Бокуто. ― Если тебе плохо или ты устал, я правда могу уехать. И Куроо заберу. Посидеть еще успеем.

Тендо расплывается в улыбке и даже хихикает.

― Я, конечно, плохо знаю Куроо, но что-то мне подсказывает, что если ты его сейчас прервешь, он тебе этого никогда не простит.

Бокуто на секунду задумывается и решает, что Тендо прав. Но ему как-то все равно. Что-то отчаянно не так и сидеть тут, пока человек, который тебе нравится, выглядит так, будто его бросила девушка… то есть, парень, выглядит неправильным.

Он открывает банку и пьет йогурт, который оказывается манговым, из дорогих, со свежими кусочками. Йогурт сразу отправляется в категорию любимых.

― Серьезно, дружище. Куроо позлится и забудет, ничего страшного! ― Бокуто ободряюще ему улыбается, и Тендо опять замирает, странно на него глядя.

Потом все же хихикает и отмахивается.

― Ничего. Я рад компании. Любишь играть?

― А что у тебя есть? Или ты про гитару?

В этот раз Тендо прыскает от смеха и хохочет, накрывая живот ладонями.

― Можно и на гитаре, ― он оставляет свой йогурт на столе и идет в комнату, а Бокуто спешит за ним.

Пока Тендо копошится с пультами от телевизора и приставкой, у Бокуто есть возможность лучше разглядеть гостиную. Ему любопытно, как выглядят другие комнаты, хочется облазить весь дом, разглядывать, изучать мелочи, искать подсказки о Тендо, спрашивать его.

― Держи, ― Тендо приближается и вручает ему джойстик. ― Выбери что-нибудь.

Бокуто усаживается на диван и начинает листать библиотеку Тендо. В той достаточно интересных игр, большая часть подходит лишь для одного игрока. И пока он выбирает что-то, во что можно сыграть вдвоем, Тендо с ногами забирается на диван, держа в руках гитару.

― Не люблю выбирать, ― говорит он, ― так что будем играть во все.

― Может, у тебя еще и настолки есть? ― смеется Бокуто, и тут же замечает горящий энтузиазмом взгляд Тендо.

― Точно! Есть несколько вон там, можешь глянуть. Правда, они не распакованы, так что я понятия не имею, как в них играть.

― Не распакованы? Почему? ― Бокуто искренне удивляется.

― Мне их подарили, но Цукишиму хрен заставишь играть. Хотя… ― он мечтательно смотрит в потолок, ― теперь может и получится.

Бокуто это кажется неправильным. Не то, что у Тендо появились рычаги давления на друга, но то, что ему не с кем было сыграть. Игры в библиотеке на одного, настолки нетронутые. Нехорошо это.

― Сейчас исправим, ― Бокуто откладывает джойстик и с готовностью поднимается.

― Ага, давай, ― соглашается Тендо, начиная перебирать струны, пока Бокуто берется за первую коробку на полке у стены.

Он смело разрывает пленку, сминает ее и достает книжку с правилами. Сосредоточиться на чтении сложно, то и дело он отвлекается на Тендо, который то переключается на полноценную игру, то вновь будто подбирает мелодию.

У него длинные, хорошо разработанные пальцы. На запястье виднеется пара мелких синяков, царапина на тыльной стороне ладони, и Бокуто думает, что на такой светлой коже слишком легко остаются следы.

― Эта игра от четырех человек, ― заключает Бокуто, когда все же удается прочесть хоть немного. ― Эх, что там еще есть?

Он лезет за следующей коробкой, а Тендо его будто даже не слышит, продолжает играть какую-то одинаковую очень легкую мелодию, которой хочется кивать или постукивать в такт. Но у Бокуто есть задача поважнее.

И к его большому сожалению все игры оказываются на компанию от четырех-пяти людей, как будто кто-то своими подарками сыграл с Тендо злую шутку.

― Ну не будить же Куроо с Цукишимой, ― ноет он. ― Что за ерунда?

― Не уверен, что они уже спят, ― хихикает Тендо. ― А ты что? Хочешь спать?

― Не-а, ― мотает головой Бокуто, вдруг задумываясь, какое спальное место предложит ему Тендо.

― У меня много комнат и тут большие диваны. Ложись, если хочешь, ― добродушно предлагает он.

― Я лучше послушаю, как ты играешь, ― признается Бокуто.

― О, тогда я принимаю заявки! ― с воодушевлением кивает Тендо.

Сейчас он все еще выглядит уставшим и немного отстраненным, но зато гораздо, гораздо менее подавленным. У Бокуто теплеет в груди.

― Знаешь Бек?

***

Цукишима валится на подушки и тянет за собой Куроо.

Стоит закрыть глаза, как все кажется настолько нереальным, и Куроо с трудом верится, что Цукишима не растворится под ним в следующий же миг. Подушки и простыни пахнут его шампунем, гелем для волос. В доме Тендо у него есть своя комната?

Куроо немного ревнует. Он завидует Тендо лишь в том, что тот знает Цукишиму лучше кого бы то ни было. Куроо хочется быть на его месте, и он уверен, сейчас у него есть на это все шансы.

Цукишима тянется к нему и сгребает волосы на загривке, притягивает, целует в губы.

На языке все еще привкус сладкой газировки, и Куроо вдруг чувствует себя голодным. Он целует Цукишиму так, будто хочет съесть, вжимает в подушки, ловит зубами язык, тянет за нижнюю губу. Цукишима под ним шипит и извивается, но не отталкивает, вместо этого он больно впивается ногтями Куроо в плечи, стискивает.

Куроо меняет тактику, нежничает, зализывает распухшие губы и тянется к ремню Цукишимы, чувствуя, что уже самое время.

Цукишима толкает его бедрами, поднимает таз, упираясь пятками в матрас, чтобы Куроо было проще стащить с него джинсы.

― Скажи, что у тебя есть смазка, ― молит Куроо ему на ухо и прихватывает губами за ухо.

Цукишима замирает под ним. Без очков с раскрасневшимся лицом он выглядит для Куроо особенно прекрасным.

― Я думал, что у тебя есть.

― Я не… ― Куроо обрывает себя на полуслове, не зная, что и сказать. Он не был готов? Конечно, был, полные карманы презервативов. Цукишима не был готов?

Он бросает взгляд на дверь, но Цукишима вновь шипит, стискивая его бедра.

― Даже не думай, ― и как Цукишима вообще понял, о чем именно подумал Куроо?

Но правда, не спрашивать же Тендо. И не рыться у него в ящиках.

Куроо слазит с Цукишимы, чувствуя, как тает если не реальность, то все надежды. В отличие от вполне настоящего стояка в джинсах, который никуда не девается. Куроо падает рядом на подушки, накрывает глаза рукой и смеется.

Цукишима фыркает и тоже начинает тихо смеяться.

― Мы прокляты, ― говорит Куроо.

― Проклятий не существует, ― Цукишима садится в кровати. ― Обойдемся тогда.

Он решительно берется за ремень на джинсах Куроо, расстегивает и стягивает вместе с бельем. Куроо поднимается на локтях и смотрит на него с любопытством.

― Это вовсе не обязательно, ― скорее из вежливости говорит он.

― Я настаиваю, ― ответ звучит чересчур любезно, так, что Куроо хочется засмеяться.

― Я ведь даже не знаю, как именно ты любишь… ― он давится воздухом на полуслове, когда Цукишима склоняется к его бедрам.

Куроо закрывает глаза и проваливается в океан удовольствия. У Цукишимы горячий и влажный рот, нежный язык. Он принимает глубоко без всякого стеснения, что от одной только мысли об этом Куроо сносит крышу.

Он находит ладонями волосы Цукишимы, гладит его голову, чуть стискивает волосы и тихо стонет от удовольствия.

― На презервативах есть смазка… давай…

Цукишима отрывается, облизывает губы и смотрит вверх на Куроо.

― И ты готов подставиться под это с одной лишь смазкой на презервативах?

Куроо кивает. Видимо, Цукишиме больше нравится быть сверху. Да и все равно. Сейчас он на все готов. Абсолютно на все. Цукишима улыбается, моргает пару раз.

― А я бы не был готов. И не хочу, чтобы ты потом имел дело с последствиями.

Он вновь накрывает головку его члена губами, втягивает и берет глубже. И Куроо возвращает в омут удовольствия. Как же хорошо, почему так хорошо, можно еще?..

Цукишима помогает себе рукой, сжимает основание, пропускает головку в кольцо из пальцев прежде, чем взять глубже в рот. Мучительно медленно доводит Куроо до состояния полного подчинения.

Когда он кончает Цукишиме в кулак, тело бьет крупная дрожь, в голове приятно шумит, а двигаться совершенно не хочется. Куроо пытается отдышаться, не веря, что Цукишима, его Цукишима, способен на ТАКОЕ.

Он неохотно садится, наблюдает, как Цукишима вытирает руки салфетками, и выглядит совершенно бесстыдно. Тонкие губы сейчас еще более припухшие. Куроо притягивает его к себе со спины, прижимается к шее, целует под ухом. Он проводит ладонью по его лицу, чувствуя под пальцами улыбку Цукишимы.

― Иди сюда… теперь моя очередь, ― шепчет Куроо, утягивая его за собой на кровать.


	15. Ночь. Часть вторая

Мацукава еще никогда не скуривал пачку сигарет за один вечер. Наверное, курение его и убьет. Если Тендо Сатори не сделает это раньше.

Он возвращается на парковку, когда розовый кадиллак и два мотоцикла уезжают. На парковке он может побыть один, пока Ойкава на пару со своим врагом завершают игру. Тупую, бессмысленную игру.

― Парень, как же, ― Мацукава скрипит зубами.

Если Тендо рассчитывает, что Мацукава поведется на эту чушь, он глубоко заблуждается. Куда больнее осознавать тот факт, что его отвергли. Да, Мацукава проебался. Много раз. Он не заслуживает. Но как же, черт возьми, хочется отмотать время на полчаса и забрать все свои слова обратно. Никогда ничего не говорить Тендо, чтобы не сидеть в одиночестве на парковке и не испытывать… это.

― Блядь, ― он выбрасывает окурок прямо на землю, мысленно обещая больше никогда так не делать, если Тендо его поцелует.

Ещё он мысленно обещает вселенной бросить курить, если Тендо будет с ним. Тут же меняет условие, понимая, что если Тендо действительно будет с ним, Мацукава не сможет без сигарет. Одной в день было бы достаточно.

Этот байкер. Мацукава закрывает глаза, нервно потирая переносицу.

Ханамаки находит его после короткой переписки и садится рядом.

― Предлагаю два дня делать вид, что Тоору не существует, ― говорит он шутливо.

Мацукава усмехается, пытаясь не показывать, что ему сейчас, вообще-то плевать на Ойкаву, на игру и на все вокруг.

― Отличная мысль.

― Не будем его ждать.

― Обидится, ― фыркает Мацукава.

― С каких пор тебя это волнует? ― Ханамаки бросает взгляд под ноги и хмурится от количества окурков. ― Если тренер узнает, ты вылетишь из команды.

― Я буду в порядке.

― Не похоже. Что случилось?

― Ничего, ― Мацукава пожимает плечами, спокойно улыбаясь.

― Ты еще помнишь, что я твой друг, или нет?

Мацукава смеется, инстинктивно тянется за очередной сигаретой, но тут же прячет обратно. Ханамаки прав, с него достаточно никотина. Нужно что-то покрепче.

― Чего распереживался? Я в полном порядке.

Ханамаки хмурится, явно злится.

― Что бы там с тобой не происходило, тебе не обязательно переживать это одному.

Мацукава вздыхает. Ни за что. Ни единой живой душе он не скажет и слова. Хватило того, что он высказал все Тендо. Это их дело и больше ничье.

― Макки, я очень это ценю, но серьезно, отвали.

Ханамаки цокает языком и отворачивается.

― Ладно, я понял. Захочешь ― скажешь, только, блин, придумай что-то с этой унылой улыбкой, от тебя несет тоской за километр.

― О, постараюсь, ваше нежнейшество.

Они сидят молча какое-то время, пока Ханамаки не решает отвлечь его темой планов на следующий игровой сезон. Они обсуждают футбол до возвращения Ойкавы. Тот выглядит более, чем счастливым и даже хвастливым, так что Мацукава чувствует непреодолимое желание чем-нибудь ему дружески подгадить. Ханамаки очевидно на одной с ним волне и даже опережает:

― Ты так светишься, как будто победа в Бегущем это твоя заслуга, а не Ушиваки.

Ойкаву даже перекашивает, но лишь на секунду.

― Макки, завистливая ты душонка, можешь вызывать такси, чтобы успеть вернуться домой до полуночи.

Ханамаки тут же врубает по тормозам, а Мацукава не может удержаться от смеха.

― Ладно-ладно, был не прав, ― говорит тот, пока Ойкава гордо шагает к своей машине, и уже тише бросает Мацукаве: ― Признавайся, ты его покусал или он тебя? Чего это вы оба не в настроении?

― У него спроси, вдруг его Ушивака покусал во время игры.

― Я все слышу, идиоты, ― ноет Ойкава. ― Запрыгивайте, пока я не передумал.

― А Киндаичи? ― Мацукава поднимается и идет следом за Ханамаки к машине.

― Уже уехал к Куними. Отца сегодня не будет, ― Ойкава хлопает дверцей, заводит мотор и устало выдыхает.

Мацукава с Ханамаки начинают шуточно бороться за место спереди, в итоге Мацукаве все же удается оттеснить его и запрыгнуть вперед.

― Засранец, ― жалуется Ханамаки, усаживаясь позади. ― Поехали к Куними.

― Выброшу вас там, сегодня я домой, ― Ойкава дожидается, пока они усядутся, и неспешно выводит машину на дорогу.

Ветер ерошит волосы Мацукавы. Хочется прикрыть глаза, чтобы вместе с ветром улетучились и все мысли, особенно о Тендо.

Ханамаки разваливается на все заднее сиденье и, кажется, даже начинает дремать. По крайней мере, когда Мацукава бросает взгляд на него через зеркало заднего вида, тот выглядит слишком расслабленным. Ойкава ускоряется на трассе и включает радио.

― Тебе удалось с ним поговорить? ― негромко спрашивает Ойкава.

Мацукава усмехается, бросая на него любопытный взгляд.

― С кем, с Ханамаки?

― Не прикидывайся. Я про Тендо.

Мацукаве становится не по себе. Какого черта? Что он несет? Откуда знает?

― И о чем мне с ним говорить? О клоунских нарядах? ― осторожно и едва сдерживая раздражение интересуется Мацукава.

Ойкава морщит нос, но даже не отвлекается от дороги.

― Маццун, я не слепой. Не хочешь об этом говорить ― не надо. Но и срываться на мне тоже не думай. Я тебе не мамочка, которая все стерпит.

― С каких пор ты вообще суешь нос в чужие дела? ― Мацукава чувствует, что шуточный тон у него не получается от слова совсем.

Ойкава ничего не отвечает, и Мацукава тоже замолкает. Ему максимально неуютно. От того, что он для Ойкавы как на ладони. Значит ведь, что кто-то еще тоже заметил? А еще Мацукава не знает, что теперь делать.

― Он сказал, что у него есть парень, ― произносит Мацукава, больше не вынужденный отыгрывать веселье. ― Этот твой друг с пятой мили.

Ойкава бросает на него взгляд и начинает улыбаться. Он будто уже и не рассчитывал вытянуть что-то из Мацукавы. Да и не сильно старался.

― Бокуто? Правда?

― Ага.

― И что ты?

― А я пошел нахер.

― Не могу его винить, ― хмыкает Ойкава одобрительно, на что Мацукаве лишь хочется закатить глаза.

― Да я уже понял, спасибо за очередное напоминание.

― Ты наслушался столько чуши от него за все время, а теперь поверил в это? ― спокойно спрашивает Ойкава.

― Я похож на идиота?

― Тебе честно или как?

Мацукава отворачивается от него, и решает, что ловить взглядом мелькающие огни подсвеченных баннеров куда интереснее, чем болтать с Ойкавой.

Ойкава не продолжает эту тему. Он сбавляет скорость и перестраивается в другой ряд на полупустой дороге.

― Двое моих друзей влюблены в одного человека. Мне пора писать сценарии для мелодрам, ― говорит он, съезжая на небольшую дорогу района Куними.

― Да иди ты нахрен, ― искренне просит Мацукава, но в этот раз Ойкава не кажется задетым. Он смеется и сворачивает на тихую уходящую вправо улицу, притормаживая рядом с домом Куними.

В окнах горит свет и слышна негромкая музыка, Мацукава выходит из машины, а Ойкава разворачивается на месте и громко зовет:

― Макки, подъем! Приехали.

Ханамаки сонно моргает, усаживаясь, и лишь затем неспешно выбирается из машины.

― Уверен, что не хочешь с нами? ― спрашивает он у Ойкавы.

― Не-а, до завтра.

Мацукава смотрит, как Ойкава разворачивается на пустой дороге, и плетется к дому Куними. Ойкаву всегда было сложно уговорить на что-то, если это не входило в его планы. Он даже не спорил никогда, ничего не объяснял, просто бросал «нет» с дружелюбной улыбкой и все. А если он и соглашался, то наверняка только потому что уже что-то планировал и ждал, когда его спросят.

Ойкава знает о Тендо. Как давно? Что он успел понять? Ему все равно? Он даже не пошутил над чувствами Мацукавы.

***

Куними лежит, глядя в потолок со старыми фосфорными звездами, которым было уже лет десять, не меньше. Наверное, стоит их снять и похоронить вместе с ушедшим детством. Но Куними лень. Изо дня в день ему все больше плевать на эти звезды. Мацукава с Киндаичи развалились где-то в прихожей и о чем-то негромко болтают, Ханамаки, уставший после долгого дня, спит под боком на его кровати. Ему точно плевать на звезды.

На потолке мелькает тень листвы растущей во дворе вишни, становится ярче в свете фар, и полоска света переползает по всему потолку, гася звезды, а потом мелькает на стене и исчезает.

Куними кажется, что он сможет узнать звук колес по асфальту одной определенной машины даже через пять-десять лет.

Он выбирается в постели, не беспокоясь за крепкий сон Ханамаки, и подходит к окну.

Бьюик Мизогучи терпеливо ждет, пока заползет под крышу гаражная дверь, затем неспешно закатывается внутрь. Прежде, чем дверь опять закроет вид на хаотично расставленные внутренности гаража, Куними успевает увидеть ноги вышедшего из машины Мизогучи.

В окнах его кухни почти сразу загорается свет, мелькает фигур за вечно задернутыми шторами. Куними опирается локтями о подоконник и смотрит на соседний двор. Всего пара дней прошла, Мизогучи вряд ли успел остыть, а Куними кажется, что сам он и не вскипал вовсе.

Мизогучи выходит на крыльцо и закуривает, и Куними чувствует его взгляд на себе. Через полсотни метров, сквозь тень ветвистой вишни и тонкое стекло. Мизогучи скуривает две сигареты, глядя в его окно, хотя вряд ли он даже видит Куними. И лишь после этого уходит обратно в дом.

Куними выскальзывает из комнаты, спускается на первый этаж и проходит мимо дремлющего на диване Киндаичи. Мацукава раскинулся в кресле, вытянув ноги. Уже у двери его тихий голос ловит Куними с поличными.

― Ты куда?

― Воздухом подышу.

― М-м.

Куними натягивает кроссовки и выходит в ночную прохладу, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. Он пересекает улицу, поднимается на крыльцо дома Мизогучи и замирает перед дверью в нерешительности. Сознание рисует уставшего после длительной смены раздражительного копа. Чем Мизогучи занимается по вечерам? Сидит с пивом перед телевизором? Читает новости за день?

Мизогучи открывает дверь, и Куними вздрагивает от неожиданности. Вот же бдительный.

― Чего? ― угрюмо спрашивает он.

― Как вы?..

― Ты слишком шумный.

Куними смотрит себе под ноги на скрипучие половицы, затем поднимает глаза на Мизогучи. Руки невольно хочется спрятать в карманы, что он сразу и делает.

― Вы не рассказали отцу.

Мизогучи молчит какое-то время, глядя на него хмурым взглядом. Между бровей залегла морщинка, которая не разглаживается, наверное, даже если он спокоен.

― Ты опять курил?

― Нет, ― Куними даже почти не врет, пара затяжек не считается, и запоздало добавляет: ― Спасибо.

С кухни доносится шипение и Мизогучи, недовольно цокнув языком, отворачивается от двери и исчезает в соседней комнате. Куними обводит взглядом небольшой коридор перед собой. Он бывал у Мизогучи пару раз, только на первом этаже, правда, но уже что-то. Прямо по коридору была небольшая столовая и зал, а справа кухня, и все три помещения соединялись сквозным проходом. Неожиданно аккуратный и прибранный первый этаж, если не считать скинутой на спинку дивана форменной рубашки. И запах Мизогучи повсюду. Куними делает шаг через порог и останавливается, вдыхая полной грудью.

― Если тебе больше нечего сказать, иди домой спать, ― говорит Мизогучи, появляясь в прихожей снова.

― Я забыл у вас в машине плавки, ― Куними смотрит на него спокойно, выжидающе.

Он заметил? Нашел их? Да уж, расстались они неважно, вспоминать об этом не хотелось. Но это повод задержаться здесь еще ненадолго.

― А, да, ― тянет Мизогучи. ― Жди здесь.

Он исчезает за ведущей в подвал дверью, а Куними проходит пару шагов и присаживается на подлокотник дивана. У Мизогучи стиралка тоже внизу?..

С кухни доносится приятный запах жаренного мяса, примешивается к запаху одеколона, у Куними урчит в животе. Он бросает взгляд на синюю рубашку Мизогучи, проводит пальцами по ткани и решительно подносит к лицу, вдыхая запах. С ним что-то не так. Ему даже не нравится Мизогучи в том самом понимании. Наверное. Но его запах такой… уютный.

― Что ты делаешь? ― голос Мизогучи выливается на него ледяным душем.

Куними бросает рубашку обратно и встает, не найдя ничего лучше, чем просто сказать:

― Я голодный.

Мизогучи хмурится, бросает ему пакет с плавками, и разворачивается, опять исчезая на кухне.

― После травы пробило? ― слышится его раздраженный голос.

Куними разглядывает пакет. Плавки выстираны и высушены, даже пахнут запахом Мизогучи ― его стиральным порошком, которым пропитана вся одежда. Затем закрывает входную дверь и проходит на кухню, принимая его вопрос за приглашение.

― У вас есть другие темы для разговора?

― Это от тебя зависит. Может ты определишься с будущим и приложишь хоть немного усилий, чтобы чего-то добиться, тогда нам будет о чем поговорить.

― А вы добились того, что хотели? ― Куними проходит на кухню и усаживается за стол, решив, что раз его не выгоняют, он может остаться на ужин.

― У меня есть дом, друзья и стабильная работа. Как думаешь?

Куними видит на столе чашку с недопитым холодным кофе, явно оставленную здесь еще с утра. Он касается пальцами и задумчиво покручивает ее за ручку на деревянной поверхности стола.

― У вас нет жены и детей. Может, у вас есть хотя бы девушка?

Мизогучи дарит его тяжелый взгляд и ничего не отвечает. Он ставит перед Куними тарелку с омлетом и кусочками бекона, от запаха опять урчит в животе.

― Завтрак на ужин? ― улыбается Куними.

― Не нравится ― не ешь, тебе давно пора спать.

― Я уже не маленький, если вы не заметили, ― Куними даже приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не заглатывать еду большими кусками.

Мизогучи готовит просто, но вкусно, и Куними не против есть его еду каждый день. Все лучше, чем заказывать пиццу и китайскую еду каждый вечер.

Мизогучи сидит напротив, молча ест и даже, как будто забывает о Куними.

― Я решил пойти в полицейскую академию, я уже говорил? ― произносит Куними и Мизогучи закашливается, поспешно выпивает сразу полстакана сока.

― Ты шутишь.

― Нисколько. Вы меня вдохновляете.

Мизогучи молчит, явно не зная, что на это сказать.

― К тому же, если у меня будут проблемы в учебе, вы рядом, всегда сможете подсказать.

― Мне хватило этих лет в качестве твоей няньки. Повзрослей, ― хмурит брови Мизогучи, поднимаясь и отходя к раковине.

Он еще не доел, и сейчас долго моет руки, не поворачиваясь к Куними.

― Я серьезно. Я смотрел тесты, не так уж и сложно, ― добавил Куними, ковыряя вилкой кусочек бекона.

― То, что ты не дурак, мне известно, ― Мизогучи закрывает кран и оборачивается. ― Но твой табель успеваемости ― серьезная проблема.

― У меня есть время его исправить, ― пожимает плечами Куними.

Мизогучи молчит какое-то время, не спеша вернуться за стол, ждет, наблюдает как Куними доедает свою порцию. Тишину нарушает лишь капающий кран и чья-то проснувшаяся соседская собака, залаявшая на случайного прохожего.

Куними встает из-за стола и проходит мимо Мизогучи, ставя свою тарелку в раковину. Он тянется к крану, но Мизогучи ловит его за ладонь, останавливает.

У него шершавые, загрубевшие руки, а вблизи запах его одеколона слышен еще отчетливее.

― Я сам, ― говорит он, убирая руки Куними в сторону.

― Я умею мыть посуду, ― Куними все же тянется к крану и губке, включает воду. ― К тому же, было вкусно, я должен как-то отблагодарить.

Мизогучи отходит от него, садится за стол и отворачивается.

Куними моет за собой тарелку и ставит в сушку. Больше ему делать нечего, нет причин задерживаться, и он уходит к двери, раздумывая, не оставить бы тут пакет с плавками, чтобы вернуться за ним в другой раз. Он решает все-таки его забрать и уже с порога говорит:

― Можно я и завтра приду на ужин?

Мизогучи поднимает на него глаза и долго, слишком тяжело смотрит. Затем, наконец, кивает, и Куними закрывает за собой дверь, лишь тогда позволяя себе слабую, счастливую улыбку.


	16. Узел

Прежде, чем втихаря выскользнуть из дома Куними, Мацукава бросает короткий взгляд на себя в зеркало у двери. Тут же понимает, что это было ошибкой, и отворачивается.

Он выбирается из дома, едва начинает светать, потому что так и не смог заснуть, и добирается к себе, когда ведущие здоровый образ жизни соседи уже возвращаются с пробежек.

На душ и переодевание уходит еще полчаса, но к дому Тендо он приходит, чувствуя еще большую бодрость. Но чем свежее он себя чувствует, тем страшнее смотреть на свое отражение. У него синяки под глазами и растрепанные еще влажные после душа волосы, но к черту это все.

Рядом с гаражем у розового кадиллака припаркован черный блестящий байк, и Мацукава даже замирает, чувствуя, как зубы скрежещут. Картина настолько красивая, что аж мерзко.

Мацукава возвращается к дороге и садится на бордюр, наблюдая за домом, пока скуривает пару сигарет одну за другой. Он чувствует себя сталкером в ожидании Тендо, наверное, это не очень хорошо, сидеть тут, у его дома, в надежде поговорить, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Этой ночью Мацукава твердо решил раз и навсегда разобраться с чертовым нарушителем спокойствия. Напрямую. И плевать, хочет сам Тендо того или нет.

«Двое моих друзей влюблены в одного человека», ― крутятся в памяти слова Ойкавы, и Мацукава накрывает глаза ладонью, трет.

«Влюблены, а то как же, встречаешься с этим байкером, а предупредить его забыл».

Мацукаву швыряет от берега к берегу. С одной стороны, он четко понимает, что Тендо врет. С другой стороны ― а если нет? Маленький червячок сомнений время от времени дает о себе знать, но, черт, как же Мацукава себя за это ненавидит. Видимо, он думает слишком много, сам усложняет себе задачу, хотя, казалось бы, дальше усложнять некуда.

Он успевает пролистать новостную ленту и проверить сообщения раза три, когда дверь дома Тендо, наконец, открывается, и Куроо спешным шагом направляется к черному байку. Мацукава приподнимает бровь, с любопытством наблюдая, как тот выкатывает байк к дороге, машет ему рукой и, заведя мотор, уезжает прочь. Он чувствует себя детективом, обнаружив, что Бокуто, видимо, в доме не было, и с чего он решил, что байк этот именно его?

Но тогда появляется другой вопрос: что у Тендо дома делал Куроо?

― Мог бы попросить Тецуро тебя подбросить, ― звучит голос Тендо из дома, и Мацукава сам не понимает, когда успел подорваться с бордюра.

― Мог бы сам съездить, ― парирует Цукишима, проходя к кадиллаку.

― Я видел, как тебе хочется на ней покататься. Оставишь хоть царапину и я посажу твоего отца за решетку.

― А я посажу твоего, ― фыркает Цукишима.

Мацукава усмехается. Как интересно это все, у Тендо там вечеринка была что ли?

Тендо на пороге так и не показывается, закрывая за Цукишимой дверь, пока тот садится за руль его машины.

Мацукава испытывает непреодолимое желание скрыться из чужого поля зрения, но понимает, что это будет еще более странно. И Цукишима, конечно, как и Куроо, его замечает. Он выезжает на дорогу, дает задний ход немного и смотрит на Мацукаву своим привычным спокойно-мрачным взглядом прокурора.

― Меня не будет примерно полчаса, буду признателен, если ты не сожжешь его дом за это время.

― Тебе так важно? ― интересуется Мацукава, не спеша приблизиться, хотя в голове вертятся куда более нецензурные выражения, он понимает, что с кем-кем, а с Цукишимой лучше быть осторожнее в этой ситуации. ― Разве тебе не достанется машина в случае скорой кончины твоего друга?

Цукишима отворачивается, игнорируя ремарку, и трогается с места. Вот же говнюк.

― Неужели вы правда живете вместе? ― бросает Мацукава вслед, но его, понятное дело, уже не слышат.

Мацукава выкидывает под ноги очередной окурок, приближается к двери и стучит, не давая себе времени на передумать. Тендо открывает почти сразу и он явно не готов увидеть на пороге Мацукаву, потому что дверь тут же захлопывается. Мацукава успевает поставить ногу в проем и шипит, когда колено больно зажимает между створками.

― С ума сошел? ― он почти зло толкает от себя дверь вместе с повисшим на ней Тендо, и на одной ноге впрыгивает в дом.

― Это ты с ума сошел! Ты что, меня преследуешь? ― Тендо отскакивает от него и оглядывается судорожно, будто что-то ища.

― Да ты точно больной! ― Мацукава шипит и потирает колено. ― Считай это преследованием, если тебе так хочется. Черт, блин.

Все мысли и заготовленные речи вылетают у него из головы. Тендо точно его добьет однажды. Так или иначе. Он стоит напротив в очередной нелепой майке с кучей зигзагов и у Мацукавы начинает рябить в глазах, потому он поспешно отворачивается и переключает внимание на ноющую боль в ноге.

― Предупреждаю, я вызову полицию, ― бросает Тендо.

― Вызови себе психиатра.

Серьезно, с Тендо смерть будет избавлением. 

― Смотрю, ты выспался и опять полон дури, ― добавляет Мацукава.

Тендо замолкает на целую минуту, а потом вдруг подскакивает и садится напротив Мацукавы на корточки.

― Сильно ударил? ― интересуется он, вроде как даже с беспокойством.

― Нет, к счастью, просто, блять, резко.

Тендо совершенно бессовестно трогает ладонью его колено, давит пальцами, ощупывая, и встает.

― Присядь, я лед принесу.

― Да к черту лед, есть у тебя кофе?

Тендо смотрит на него опять затяжно, сверлит взглядом и щурится.

― Скажи, зачем ты пришел на самом деле?

Мацукава поднимает на него глаза и тяжело выдыхает. Как же он его ненавидит сейчас. Эти его растрепанные рыжие волосы, и майки дурацкие. Ненависть накатывает с такой силой, что он не сразу понимает, что это не ненависть вовсе. Что-то слишком непохоже на ненависть.

Он отворачивается и проходит к дивану, на котором валяются плед и подушки. В колене еще немного чувствуется боль, но кажется, это правда несерьезно.

― Кофе слишком сложно для тебя? Тогда можно просто воды? ― просит он, уходя от ответа.

― Конечно можно, я тебе туда плюну, ты не против?

Тендо говорит это уже по пути на кухню, которая соседствует с гостиной, и Мацукава вздыхает. На журнальном столике напротив пара коробок с настолками, приставка на полу разобрана и еще пара стаканов на столе с чем-то. Не похоже на бурную вечеринку. К краю противоположного конца дивана прислонена гитара, и у Мацукавы перед глазами мелькает картинка, как Тендо сидит, поджав ноги, и перебирает струны своими длинными пальцами. Его нет пять, а может и все десять минут, но Мацукаве кажется, что проходит вечность. Он не выдерживает, встает и направляется на кухню.

Тендо стоит к нему спиной, опираясь о столешницу и вжав голову в плечи. По комнате разносится приятный аромат кофе, который тот все-таки сварил. Мацукава борется с желанием подойти к нему сзади и прижаться, сделать так, чтобы Тендо точно не сбежал, но кажется, сейчас не лучший момент.

Он все же приближается, но не прикасается к Тендо, забирает чашку, на которую Тендо смотрит словно в гипнотическом трансе, и делает глоток обжигающего кофе.

― Если думаешь, что я поверю в эту чушь про бойфренда, то и не надейся, лгун из тебя никакой, ― произносит Мацукава.

Тендо поднимает на него глаза и щурится.

― Я отличный лгун, ― не соглашается он.

― Дерьмовый.

― Нет, отличный.

Мацукава вздыхает, понимая, что это бесполезно. Делает еще глоток из чашки, и опять обжигается. Наступает странная тишина, а странная, потому что оба все без слов понимают. Но Мацукаве кажется, что какие-то слова все-таки нужны.

― Ты знаешь скольких усилий мне стоило то признание?

― Уж извини, что тебе так сложно со мной, ― фыркает Тендо.

― Признание не тебе, а себе, ― кривит губы Мацукава.

― Ой да ладно, а со мной ты, значит, не мялся?

― А ты думаешь, первое не связано со вторым? ― раздражается Мацукава, и Тендо задумчиво поджимает губы, уставившись на потолок.

Мацукава отставляет чашку. Это невыносимо. Тендо невыносимый.

Одним движением Мацукава разворачивает Тендо спиной к столешнице, прижимает бедрами и целует, ухватив за подбородок.

Почему-то Тендо на вкус как манго, а сам Мацукава чувствует еще остатки кофе на губах. Он все надеется, что Тендо побыстрее его оттолкнет, начнет сопротивляться и, может, наорет, и все станет просто и ясно как день. Но этого не происходит. Тендо не двигается в его руках, не кусается и не мычит, просто молча принимает поцелуй, как будто ждал его.

У Мацукавы в груди развязывается узел, а к паху приливает кровь. Он чувствует желание пошутить, подначить Тендо, но понимает, что сделает это ― и испортит все раз и навсегда. Тендо упирается руками в столешницу позади себя и прогибается назад, Мацукаве кажется на секунду, что он пытается отстраниться, и не сразу понимает, что сам слишком давит на Тендо своим телом.

Кажется, его подбородок больше можно не держать. Мацукава обнимает Тендо обеими руками, прижимает к себе и почти сдавливает, когда тот вдруг начинает отвечать на поцелуй. Жадно и страстно, будто хочет прокусить Мацукаве губу, или может обе сразу.

Тендо вдруг напирает на него, отталкивается от столешницы, и Мацукава сдает под его напором, не разрывая поцелуй. Он чуть не спотыкается обо что-то и почти падает, но упирается задницей в стол. Тендо почти заваливается на него, укладывается своей грудью на него, но восстанавливает равновесие. Мацукаве это не нравится. Вернее, очень, черт побери нравится, но не устраивает. Он разворачивает Тендо спиной к столу, подхватывает под бедра ― тот сам с охотой усаживается на стол, и, судя по глухому стуку, что-то попутно опрокидывает.

Мацукава сжимает его колени, но Тендо первым раздвигает ноги, подпуская его ближе. Он опять теряет равновесие под напором Мацукавы, и укладывается спиной на стол, утягивая Мацукаву за собой. Черт возьми, блядь. Твою ж мать.

Мацукава выпускает его колени из рук и ползет ладонями под майку. Тендо дергается под ним и обхватывает его бедра ногами, оплетает Мацукаву, как прилипчивый осьминог. У него очень влажные губы, и уже оба забыли, кто пил кофе, а кто ел манго ― вкусы перемешиваются, ощущения перемешиваются, небо и земля меняются местами в десятый раз. Мацукава чувствует руку Тендо в своих волосах, пальцы путаются в уже кудрявых прядях, и кажется, что если сейчас он что-нибудь не сделает с Тендо, то очень сильно пожалеет.

Мацукава успевает расстегнуть пряжку ремня, когда слышит шум мотора за дверью.

Звук отрезвляет похлеще сирены, и Мацукава отшатывается, понимая, что то, что сейчас он был готов сделать с Тендо Цукишиме будет очень сложно объяснить. Тендо смотрит на него снизу вверх, волосы растрепались, открыв высокий бледный лоб. У него красные распухшие губы и малиновые щеки. Оставлять его так ― преступление. Но еще у него глаза от ужаса округлились даже больше, чем обычно.

― Задняя дверь, ― говорит он, кивком указывая куда-то за спину Мацукавы. ― Убирайся быстро.

Мацукава подбирается, на ходу застегивая ремень, пока Тендо сползает со стола, и оба сейчас походят на застуканных за курением школьников

― Спасибо за гостеприимство, ― подмигивает ему Мацукава, и, несмотря на разочарование, чувствует внезапный прилив сил.

― Уходи давай! ― шипит на него Тендо, отчаянно пытаясь пригладить волосы и спешно поправляя свою дурацкую майку в зигзагах.

Мацукава вываливается на задний двор к пустому бассейну, когда уже слышит как открывается входная дверь. Сил столько, что, кажется, он готов пробежать все три километра до дома. Он перемахивает через забор, будто за ним гонятся, и мчится мимо безлюдной соседской лужайки к дороге. Узел в груди окончательно развязан, а на губах все еще сладкий вкус Тендо.

**Author's Note:**

> Ваши комментарии и впечатления очень приветствуются


End file.
